The Life and Love Harry Potter's Daughter
by HaileyAnn
Summary: Lily, Harry's daughter, starts Hogwarts and immediately makes some enemies... But will a certain enemy turn into much more?
1. Chapter 1

King's Cross station was unusually busy today. Families carrying owls in particular stood out. The Muggles kept sending these families odd looks.

A certain family was there today though. The Potters were there to see their children off on the Hogwarts Express.

Their youngest child, Lily, was the most excited though. After watching her two brothers go, made her envy them very much. Now it was her turn.

"Remember, Lily, you do not want to get into Slytherin," James kept telling her. Unlike her older brother, Albus, who used to be worried about this, she remained calmed.

Her mother shot her son James a warning glance. "Your sister would do _great_ in Slytherin, James."

Lily smiled up at her mom and dad. Her dad kneeled down next to her. "Don't let your brothers tease you, Lily, just do your best and stay out of trouble." He stood up. "Now where are they, Ginny?"

His wife smiled at him. "Knowing, Ron, they could be parked in their driveway because he's having trouble driving the car and Hermione won't let him use magic."

Albus leaned down and whispered in Lily's ear, "No matter what James says, Hogwarts is great. Just stick with the right crowd."

James cut in. "Meaning away from the Slytherins."

"James...," Ginny warned.

Just then a family of four strolled up to them. "Morning, mate," said Ron, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Hugo was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. Lily laughed and did so as well. "I can't wait!" he told her.

"Remember, Hugo, we will disinherit-" Ron started.

"_Ron_," warned Hermione. She smiled at Lily and Hugo. "You'll love Hogwarts! We really need to get you guys on now though."

Everyone leaned against the barrier between nine and ten. One by one they each fell onto platform nine and three quarters.

Lily, Hugo, Rose, Albus, and James each put their luggage into a compartment. "I'm going to miss you, Lily," said Ginny, giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on the head. She did this with the rest of her children as well.

"Write to me once a week," Lily told her mum.

"Of course." Lily hugged her dad next.

"Have fun," he whispered in her ear. "Don't let anyone mess with you. Write to us if James gives you a hard time, okay? We'll send him a Howler."

Lily laughed and nodded. Hugo and her joined their siblings in the comparment. Rose, James, and Albus left to join there friends.

Lily and Hugo, the only one's left in the compartment, waved good-bye to their parents. When they were out of site they sat back down. "Can you believe we're on our way to Hogwarts?" Hugo asked her in awe.

"Now I can. You want to change into our robes now?" she asked him. He nodded enthusiastically.

Each of them dug through their trunks then changed into their school robes. Lily sighed happily.

"Well, Hugo, in less than twenty-four hours we'll be sitting in a class room at Hogwarts to start our first class!"

"Blimey, it seems like I've waited an eternity for this," Hugo said. "What house do you think we'll be in?"

"Haven't we already had this conversation?" she asked him, leaning back against the seat with her eyes closed.

"Yes, but now it's just a hours away until we find out. Everything's different now." Hugo leaned his head against the window. "I don't want my dad to disinherit me."

Lily laughed quietly. "Don't worry your mom won't let him. Besides our whole family has been in Gryffindor, we'll probably be in it too."

"You're probably right." A few minutes later Lily heard soft snoring coming from him. She stood up and exited the compartment into the corridor. She was heading towards the bathroom when she bumped face first into a boy about a foot taller than her with pale skin and hair.

"Watch it, first year," he snapped then pushed on past her. Lily glared at the retreating figure of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Watch yourself, third year," she muttered. Lily continued on down the corridor to the bathroom.

An hour later Lily and Hugo were eating Chocolate Frogs, exchanging cards. "I have seven Dumbledore's now!" said Hugo, exasperated.

Lily smiled. "I have eight." She handed him some Every Flavor Beans.

He ate one then practically turned green. "I think that was vomit," he choked out. Lily ate one of her own.

She sighed in relief. "It was chocolate."

"Lucky."

Lily ate some more Chocolate Frogs. "This is fun." Hugo nodded in agreement. "Guess who I bumped into in the corridors?" she asked.

He leaned forehead curiously. "Who?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," she told him. "He told me to 'watch it, first year' then shoved past me."

Hugo stared at her. "He didn't! You have to right to your dad and tell him-"

"No, Hugo, I need to learn how to fight my own battles. Besides, Scorpius isn't that intimidating." She pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that her Aunt Hermione gave her. Lily has read this book at least seven times already. "Have you read this, Hugo?"

"Yes, my mum practically has the whole book memorized, she basically forced me to read it. I'm also pretty sure she read it to me when I was a baby," he explained to her.

Lily sat back in her seat with her legs up, and her book out so she could read it. Slowly, the train forged on to her new journey at Hogwarts.

She eventually dozed off dreaming that she was a Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She zoomed through the air on her dad's old Firebolt, caught the Snitch and her team carried her on their shoulders.

Hugo shook her awake. "Huh, what?" she sputtered.

"We're here!" His smile was so big, she was surprised his face didn't crack. For a moment she thought she was dreaming.

"We are?"

"YES!" Hugo yelled with joy. She stood up and followed him into the corridor.

A very large human was at the end shouting, "All firs' years over here!" Lily recognized him as Hagrid. She and Hugo pushed their way to the front of the crowd of first years. "Ahh! Lily, Hugo! Good to see yeh!"

Lily and Hugo smiled at him. Hagrid ushered all the first years onto the boats that took them across the lake. All of the first years were very nervous.

They all walked into a room where they all waited axiously. Lily wasn't sure how much time had passed when someone walked in. She recognized him immediately.

"Okay, students follow me! Leave your belongings!" bellowed Neville. Or Professor Longbottom now that she was at Hogwarts.

Lily and Hugo followed the other first years out of the room into the Great Hall. Professor Longbottom picked up a piece of parchment. "This is the Sorting Hat. It will decide what house you will be put into."

The Hat started singing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in sake hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat stopped singing, and those that weren't first years applauded.

Professor Longbottom then started reading from a sheat of parchment. "Abbey, Brett," he called.

A short first year sat on the stool and put the hat on. Immediately it screamed, "_Ravenclaw!_" The kids at the Ravenclaw table applauded and wolf-whistled.

Slowly the line of kids became shorter. All too soon Professor Longbottom called, "Potter, Lily."

Lily walked up to the stool and put the hat on. It took about three minutes until the hat screamed,

* * *

><p><strong>What house do you think she'll be put into? Was it a good cliffhanger? REVIEW OR I WILL SEND DEMENTORS AFTER YOU!<strong>

**By the way, the Sorting Hat's song was the one in the first book. I couldn't think of a new song, so I stole it... Don't tell anyone! SHHH!**

**REVIEW! If you guess what house she's in correctly you will get a virtual cookie! (::)**

**-Daughter-Of-Zeus-With-A-Sword**


	2. Chapter 2

"Slytherin!"

Lily sat there for a moment. She never _actually_ expected to be in Slytherin. Professor Longbottom had to come over and remove the hat from her head, and guide her over to the Slytherin table.

All of the Slytherin cheered except for Scorpius, she noticed.

She caught Hugo's eye. He gave her a weak smile.

Ten minutes later everyone was seated, Hugo at the Gryffindor table. Lily barely ate anything. Her mind was still processing that she was a Slytherin.

The headmaster, Professor McGonagall, stood up at the staff table. Immediately the Great Hall went silent. "I welcome back all the students that have a returned and hope that the first-years enjoy their year here at Hogwarts. I think you've had enough of a day already. Up to bed, classes start tomorrow. And remember the Forbidden Forest it off limits to all students."

Lily followed the rest of the Slytherin down to the dungeons, to their common room, barely aware that she was moving at all.

She hardly even heard the password: Snargoluff.

The dungeon was dark with green walls. They were under the lake, so there was a light green glow that illuminted from the ceiling.

The prefect, Carter Durkins, a big guy with curly black hair, shouted to everybody, "Okay lights out at eleven." Then sunk down into a chair by the fire.

Lily walked up to the girls' dormitories, to find her trunk right beside a bed. She dug through and pulled out a quill and parchment.

She started to write:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I just found out that I am in the Slytherin house. I really wasn't suspecting this.  
><em>_If you have anything comforting thing to say I could really use. Just thought you  
><em>_should know. I love you guys._

_Lots of love,_

_Lily_

A single tear fell onto her paper on her signature. She folded the parchment and put it in an envelope.

Her owl had already been moved to the Owlery. Lily had no idea where that was. She walked back down to the dark and dingy common room.

She walked over to Carter Durkins. "Um, excuse me, I need to send a letter and I don't know where the Owlery is," Lily told him nervously.

He scowled at her and muttered about stupid first-years. "Hey, Malfoy, show newby here where the Owlery is."

Scorpius, who was sitting across the room, glared in their direction but got up. He walked swiftly out of the common room, Lily following irritably.

"Alreay writing to Mummy and Daddy, are you?" Scorpius asked tauntingly.

"None of your business who I write to," Lily responded calmly.

"So we have a smart-mouth Potter now."

Lily clenched her letter in her hand. "Listen here, and listen good." She'd stopped in the middle of a corridor. When Malfoy realized she'd stopped, he wheeled around on her. "We're part of the same house. There is no reason we need to start a rivalry. Now, I'm fine with not talking to you but don't come throwing insults at me. If we want to win house cup then us fighting is not going to help."

Scorpius looked at her half irritated, half amused. "You've got nerve, kid. Now, keep walking I haven't got all night." He started off in the direction of the Owlery again.

She followed with a little more swing in her step. Once at the Owlery, Malfoy stood by the door, while she walked over to her tan owl named Odden. The owl flew out of the window into the night sky.

"Are we even supposed to be out this late?" she asked him.

"No, but we won't get caught." They rounded a corner. Strolling through was small brown cat. Its eyes spotted them. It hissed then ran off. Malfoy said something that would get her mouth washed out with soap back at home. "Hurry, that was Filch's cat." He started running, Lily tailing him.

Back in the common room Lily said to him, "Thanks for showing me."

"Don't mean this thinks I like you, but Slytherin isn't as bad as Gryffindors think. I promise." He walked quickly into the boys dormitories.

Next morning, Lily woke up feeling slightly cheerier. All the Slytherins headed back up to the Great Hall.

Lily caught James's eye. He mouthed to her _Now are you scared?_ She ignored this and sat down.

Professor Slughorn came around and passed out schedules. He stopped when he saw her. "We have a Potter in Slytherin, eh?" He patted her shoulder, then handed her her schedule.

Lily had Herbology with Professor Longbottom first. At least she had that to look forward to.

A small Slytherin girl sat down next to her. "Blimey, do they have to wake us up so early?" the girl asked Lily.

"It would be nice to sleep in a little, wouldn't it? Are you a first-year?" Lily scanned the girl. She was shorter that Lily.

"No, second, but I look like a first don't I? Hey, you're Harry Potter's daughter!" The girl stared at her wide eyed. "I'm Clara, and you're Lily right?"

Lily nodded. "Well, Lily, if you ever need help you can come to me so you don't have to deal with Malfoy, okay? I know he can be a pain in the dragon's rear." Clara smiled at her.

Lily smiled back and laughed. "Will do."

Just then lots of owls flew in dropping letters onto students' laps. Lily knew that her parents wouldn't have written back so fast, so continued eating.

Clara recieved a letter next to Lily. "It's amazing how much parents want to check up on us, isn't it?" Clara said to Lily. She nodded, food still in her mouth.

After breakfast all the first-year Slytherins headed to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. "Morning, Lily," Professor Longbottom said to her. "I haven't seen you in weeks! How are you doing?"

"I wish I was in Gryffindor but I'm holding up," she answered.

"Good." He walked up to the front of the class. "Okay, everybody attention please! This year we will be covering the basics of Herbology. For example we will be planting Mandrakes. Today, I am just going to cover with you the basics of Herbology..."

An hour later everyone gladly exited the class. An hour lecture on the history of plants wasn't really what the kids were hoping for. Thankfully, they didn't recieve any homework.

A week later Lily was starting to get the swing of things. She even spent some time with Hugo and Albus.

That morning she finally got a response from her parents.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm am so sorry you didn't get into Gryffindor. Your dad and I are positive that you will do great in Slytherin though. I hope that you are doing okay and are happy. If otherwise don't be afraid to say so. We both hope that you've made a few new friends. I hope to hear back from you soon. I love you so much, Lily._

_ More love,_

Mum and Dad

Lily smiled down at the letter. Her mum always knew how to make her feel better. Clara nudged her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I just love my mum," she answered simply, not embarrassed in the slightest. She tucked the letter safely inside her robes.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookies to everyone who guessed Slytherin!<strong>

**(::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) ****

****So... How ya like it? REVIEW OR THE MANDRAKES WILL SCREAM!****

**And do you mind if I skip a couple years so she's old enough to actually have a boyfriend? PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION!**

**Oh and by the way Filch's cat died so he got a new one! Just thought I should make that clear!**

-**Daughter-Of-Zeus-With-A-Sword**


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how much Lily loved spending time with her family, she couldn't help but want to get back to Hogwarts to start her fourth year.

"Lily?" her mom called.

Lily, who was sitting in her room finishing a letter off to Clara, answered back, "Yes, Mum?"

Ginny walked into her room holding a neatly folded piece of parchment. "Your new booklist just came. Do you want to go tomorrow to get your books?"

"Yes," she answered. Her mum walked out of the room. Lily signed her name then attached the letter to Odden's leg. "You know where to go." Her brown owl flew out of the window. Lily looked down at her list. Only one new book:

_Defense Against Demons _by Micky Dent

Lily smiled. She really counldn't wait until she got back to school.

Later that week, the Potter family was school shopping in Diagon Alley.

"You really need new robes, Lily," Ginny told her daughter. "Do you want me to go with you to get new ones?"

Lily shook her head. "I got it, Mum." She smiled at her Mum.

"Okay, hun." Her mum squeezed her shoulder and Harry and her and the rest of the kids walked into Flourish & Blotts.

Lily walked into Madam Malkins. Inside the shop, the little witch was tailoring a robe for Liam Blitts, a guy from Hogwarts. He waved to her.

"Just a moment, dear, I'm almost done here," Madam Malkins said to Lily. She waited patiently by the entrance.

Five minutes later Madam Malkins said, "I'm ready for you, dear." Lily walked over to Madam Malkins.

"Hi," Liam said as she passed. He was in Ravenclaw and had light brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hi, you ready for fourth year?" she asked him.

"Definitely. See you soon." Liam walked out of Madam Malkins.

Lily walked over to the little witch. "New robes? What are they feeding children these days? They're growing so fast!" exclaimed Madam Malkins. Lily smiled at her.

Madam Malkins starting pinning robes on Lily, when the door chimed and someone walked in. Scorpius.

Lily tried to avoid his gaze. Scorpius seemed to be doing the same.

Later that night Lily recieved a reply from Clara.

_Dear Lily,_

_Someone told me that the Ravenclaw guy, Liam, was going to ask you out once we're back at Hogwarts?_

_Can you believe it? And he's really cute. You're super lucky. I'm not surprised though, you _are_ really pretty. I've expected this to happen. _

_Just don't forget about me, okay? We are still best friends!_

_ Yours truly,_

Clara

Lily couldn't believe this. She had just saw Liam a few hours earlier and he didn't seem to pay anymore attention to her than at school.

Scorpius's face flashed in front of her face while she was thinking about Liam. She shook her head.

Why would she think about Scorpius when she could be daydreaming about Liam? She didn't even like Scorpius. He was inconsiderate, mean, rude, and insincere. There was no reason at all why his name should even cross her mind. She shouldn't even be thinking about this right now.

Lily sat on her bed, then burried her face into her pillow. Why did his face even cross her mind at all?

Someone knocked on her bedroom door. Her mum. "Everything alright, Lily?" she asked.

Lily shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Her mother came over and sat next to her on the bed. "Something happen in Diagon Alley that I should know about?"

Lily shook her head again. "It's just... What should I call it? Boy troubles?"

"Boy troubles?" Her mum sounded have concerned, half amused. "What kind?"

"Clara told me that this really nice guy named Liam was going to ask me out once we got back in school!" Lily exclaimed.

"What is the problem here?" Ginny asked her.

"So, I started thinking about him-" Lily blushed "-And then Scorpius sort of invaded my mind instead. I don't know what that means. I mean I _hate_ Scorpius! But his face kept coming back. I couldn't stop thinking about him..."

Her mum put an arm around Lily's shoulders. "You're too young to be worrying about boys."

Lily's dad appeared in the doorway. "Not that I object but, Ginny, you were 13 when you got your first boyfriend... Lily's 14." Lily stared at her parents strangely. "Now what's this I hear about 'too young too be worrying about boys'?"

Lily, not wanting to explain again, motioned for her mum to tell. When she was done Harry stared at Lily. "Scorpius Malfoy? Why on Earth are you worrying about Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Harry," her mum said sharply. Her dad straightened his shoulders and walked downstairs. Ginny looked down at her daughter. "Just be careful, okay? Don't go for someone you know you can't trust." She kissed Lily's head then walked from the room.

"Scorpius?" Clara asked her on the Hogwarts Express weeks later, using the same tone her dad used.

Lily nodded. "I mean, I much rather prefer Liam but... I just thought I should tell since you _are_ my best friend, remember?" She smirked.

Clara rolled her eyes. "I remember, but... Please, please, just stick to Liam!"

"We don't even know of he's going to-"

The door to their compartment opened to reveal Liam. His brown hair was windswept like he'd stuck it out of a car window while it was driving, his brown eyes remained calm, but his smile was lopsided and he had a small dimple on his left cheek.

Clara gave her the told-you-so look. "Hi, Liam, haven't seen you since Diagon Alley. How've you been?" Lily asked calmly.

"Great, spent the summer in Switzerland visiting my Muggle family." That's right, Liam was a Half-Blood too, Lily remembered. "I was hoping I could get a word with you alone?"

Lily, remaining a calm composure, followed Liam down the corridor to his empty compartment. "Yes?"

Liam grinned quirkily at her, reminding her of her Uncle George. "I was wondering if maybe you would want-"

The door to the compartment slide open. "Liam!" Several Ravenclaw boys piled him, giving Liam pats on the back. "How've ya been?" one of the boys asked.

"Good, but-"

"Haven't seen you all summer!" another one exclaimed. Lily was pushed over into the corner.

"We need to catch up," a tall one said.

"Guys!" Liam said really loud. They all looked at him, surprised. "I was sort of in the middle of something. Can we catch up later?" He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her from the corner. "You sort of squished her."

They all gave him apologetic looks then filed out.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me to our next Hogsmeade trip?"

Lily smiled. "Of course."

He smiled back at her. "And maybe study together in the library sometimes?" Lily nodded. "Great!" He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "See you later." He walked out of the compartment, leaving her dazed.

Lily walked back to the compartment Clara's compartment. "So?" she asked.

"He asked me out!" Lily told her. Clara and Lily went into a fit of giggles and squeals.

"You guys are going to be so cute together!" Clara said to her happily. Lily smiled, imaging her and Liam holding hands and walking through Hogsmeade together. Suddenly Liam turned into Scorpius, but Lily was still smiling.

What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still alive! Sorry, I didn't update for a while! I've been busy... I had an epic Christmas though! I got an Xbox Kinect! Any of you have a Tumblr? If you do follow me! My name is hails2017, or just check me out if you don't have one!<strong>

**How'd you like the chapter? Epic enough? When do you want there to be some Lily/Scorpius action? Next chapter or what? Please answer this question! REVIEW OR THE DEMENTOR ARE GOING TO GIVE YOU A KISS! (or Creepy Connie...)**

**-LilyAndScorpiusIsForever**


	4. Chapter 4

**REPOST**

* * *

><p>Liam squeezed Lily's hand as they walked down the corridor to the library. Lily and Liam had been going out for two months now and Lily was as happy as ever, except for the occasional flash of Scorpius's face.<p>

"Had a good year so far?" he asked her.

Lily smiled at him. "The best." The only downside to their relationship was that James and Albus highly disaproved especially James.

She and James had always been close. Even when they were little they spent a lot of time together.

They sat down at a table in the library. Lily had to right a 12 inch essay on the history of Snargoluffs for Herbology, a 15 inch essay on the use of Phoenix tears and unicorn's horns, and she had to perfect the vanishing charm for Flitwick. Also, she needed to make a star chart Astronomy.

She couldn't imagine all of the homework she would get next year when had her O.W.L.s.

"Do you get any of this?" Lily asked him desperately. "I am utterly confused."

Liam chuckled. "Here let me show you." Lily was reminded of her Aunt Hermione because Liam was definitely top of the class for fourth year. He took out his book for Herbology and flipped to a page about Snargoluffs. "Read this page and you will be able to right at least six inches."

Lily kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" She read the page thoroughly then began writing hastily on her parchment. She really should do more of work in the week instead of waiting until the last second. All of this was due tomorrow and she had started none of it.

Liam worked steadily beside her, not even pausing to think.

A few hours later he spoke, "We should get up to our dormitories it's getting late." Lily nodded, not even done with half of her work. She was going to be up late tonight.

Liam kissed her quickly then walked out of the library. Lily banged her head against the table. That wasn't smart...

The fire started dying in the Slytherin room later that night. Slowly, people started to drift up to bed. At about midnight, Lily found herself alone with Scorpius in the Slytherin common room.

She was on her last assignment, her star chart. Lily groaned in frustration.

"What's up with you, Potter?" Scorpius asked from a couple chairs down. He, too, had papers in front of him.

"None of your business, Malfoy," Lily sneered. Ever since she'd pictured his face the first time in her bedroom she'd been unusually mean to Scorpius. They'd never really been on the best terms, but ever since her first day at Hogwarts they'd had a dignified respect for each other. Meaning they didn't curse each other in the halls everday. They only spoke when needed and when they spoke it was in polite manner.

"Rude lately, Potter?" he snapped.

Lily glared at him. "I'm busy, Scorpius, leave me alone." Scorpius looked at her, surprised.

"You called me Scorpius."

"That's your name, isn't it?" Her voice stayed cold.

"Yes, but you always call me Malfoy..." His voice turned curious. "What's got your underwear in a knot?"

She didn't look up this time. Out of plain irritation she answered, "My start chart." She heard him get up from his chair and make his way over to her.

"Scoot over," he told her. She did half-heartedly. Scorpius sat down next to her and looked at her star chart. "You already messed up. Look," he grabbed her hand with the quill in it and guided her hand across the page.

His hand was firm against hers, yet somehow it felt... Good. No, she scolded herself, don't think like that, you're dating Liam.

She looked down at her star chart. I looked better than if she'd done it herself. He'd finished guiding her but his hand was still wrapped around hers. She shook his hamd from hers.

Lily looked up at him as he looked down at her. She was very aware of her heart thumping loudly in her chest and was surprised he couldn't hear it. She could count every eyelash he had because of how close they were.

"Lily," he said.

"You said my name," she said with a hint of humor in her voice.

His tone was serious when he spoke though. "I've _wanted_ to be your friend. I've never wanted to be just another face you see in the halls."

Lily gave him a small smile. "You've never been just a face, Scorpius. Trust me."

"Then what have I been, Lily?" he asked her, an edge of anger entering his voice. "I know I've never been your friend nor your enemy. We've always been on okay terms with each other and then tonight... Why? Just why?"

Lily looked at him, astonished. "Why what?" she asked helplessly.

"Why did you act like I was a piece of filth tonight?"

There was the question. She could not give him the real answer. "You interrupted me."

"I want the truth," he snapped.

Lily glared at him. "When have you ever deserved the truth? You say I've treated you like another face in hall, which I guess I have, but you've never done anything to actually make a friendship. Don't go blaming any of this on me." They were still pressed next to each other on the little couch.

"You're wrong," he whispered to her. "Last year, Qudditch field."

She looked at him strange. "What?"

"Last year on the Quidditch field I tried to talk to you. You were walking off the field and I caught up with you. When I was about to talk to you some girls came up and herded you off. Two years ago in the Great Hall I sat down next to you but Clara butted me off. Three years ago, your first year, Valentine's Day, I gave you the card that said, 'Friends?' and my initials SHM. I've tried every year, Lily, you juts never bothered to notice."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I see that you've tried and I'm sorry I never noticed, but it seems you didn't have the heart to try again after your failed attempt every year."

He scoffed at her. "_Failed_ attempt? It's not my fault you didn't have the brains to figure out who the note was from or what I was trying to do for the past three years!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Maybe I am," he said back coolly. They both stood up at the same time and stared hard glares for a moment at each other, then Lily slapped him and ran up to the girls' dormitories.

Lily did everything to avoid contact with Scorpius. Now even when they had to talk their voices were cold. She spent all her time with either Clara and Liam.

Later that week Lily and Clara sat in the common room discussing the matter itself. "Don't worry about Malfoy," Clara told her. "You don't even like him anyway!"

Lily shook her head. "I'm not sure what I like anymore, Clara. Yes, he is a disgusting rat, but before that... Maybe if I'd noticed him the years he'd tried to be noticed none of this would've happened..."

Clara smiled at her. "Someone like someone?" she teased, giving Lily a little shove.

"What?" She felt her cheeks heating up. "Of course not! I'm dating Liam and you know that!" Lily rubbed her hands together by the fire.

"Like you said, you don't know what you like anymore, remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I got a comment from Volthe and I agree. It was a little too fast paced, so I decided to make them fight and not become friends yet! But they will eventually, I promise!<strong>

**REVIEW! And last chapter I was totally tempted to put Liam Hemsworth.**

**-LilyAndScorpiusIsForever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't read unless you have read the updated chapter before this! I changed the ending so if you didn't read it, this will confuse you!**

* * *

><p>Remember class, a 16 inch essay on the advantages and disadvantages of Polyjuice Potion will be due next time!" Professor Slughorn announced to the class. They groaned in response.<p>

The fourth years didn't even have O.W.L.s and they were still bombarded with homework.

"Hey, we got exams though," Hugo told Lily. She found that they didn't get to spend very much time with each other anymore.

"True, but I think my homework weighs more than me, Hugo!" Lily exclaimed. She brushed her hair out of her face. "I have to go, I got Quidditch practice." She gave her cousin a quick hug then started to run to the Slytherin common room.

Just last year she became Slytherin Seeker just like her dad and his dad before that. The only difference was that they were Gryffindor and she was Slytherin.

She dropped her stuff onto her bed in the girls' dormitories, then changed into her Quidditch robes, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail after. She picked up her own Firebolt 2000, then ran quickly out of the Slytherin house to the Quidditch field.

Unfortunetly, Malfoy was a beater. Clara was Keeper on the team though. Lily stood next to her as the Captain, Dare Hart, came to stand in the middle of the circle.

"Okay, we're going to try a new tactic today. Lily, you will stay up above everyone else to look for the Snitch, Clara keep out the Quaffel of the other team as usual, Beaters will do the same, but Chasers, today I want to try something. I'm going to stay closest to the goals, Haley, you're going to try to get the Quaffel from the other team, pass it to Cole, then Cole, pass it to me, and I will throw it in," Dare explained.

Everyone nodded then mounted their brooms. Lily circled the stadium as her team practiced below. Tomorrow was the first game of the season against Gryffindor, and she wanted to crush her brothers, who were both on the team. She wasn't enemies with Gryffindors like the Slytherin, but it was just natural that she wanted to beat her brothers, especially since this was James's last year.

Dare's plan didn't work out so well. When Haley passed the Quaffel to Cole there was no one to block the other team from flying in to steal the Quaffel. Dare started cursing. "Back to what we were doing before then," he grumbled, disappointed that his plan didn't work.

So Haley, instead on passing it to Cole, flew with it to Dare and threw it to him a yard away, and he sent it sailing into the middle hoop.

As Lily was circling the Quidditch field, something hit her hard in the back, and sent her flying off her broom to the ground. The wind blocked out her screams as she went hurdling towards the ground. Someone grabbed her arm when she was 50 feet above the ground and slung her over the broom. She didn't know who her savior was, but she gripped the person tight as she passed out.

She was lying on something hard and damp. Lily let her eyes open. Five people were standing over her with concerned faces. Her whole Quidditch team minus Malfoy.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"Someone accidently sent a Buldger at you," Clara told her.

"Malfoy?" She already knew it was him.

Clara shook her head. "No, Daniels was trying to send it past you but it hit you instead. Malfoy _saved_ you, Lily," she said.

Dare barked at the other players to get back on their brooms while Clara lead Lily to the hospital wing.

"Why would he save me? He calls me stupid and then he saves me! This doesn't add up! Clara, are you even listening to me?" Lily asked her friend who was oggling at a couple who were snogging in the hallways.

Clara shook her head. "Sorry, what? Oh, yeah, no it doesn't make sense..."

Lily rolled her eyes and stayed silent for the rest of the way to the hospital. "Oh, hello, dears, how can I help you?" Madam Pomfrey asked them.

"Uh, I sorta fell of my broom at practice because of a buldger, but someone caught me, but I passed out," Lily told her.

Madam Pomfrey motioned for them to come over her. She lifted up the back of Lily's shirt and touched her back and she winced. "Just a nasty bruise, you'll be alright."

"But why did I pass out? I didn't hit the ground, and the Buldger hit my back not my head." Lily explained.

"It could've been shock, just be glad you're all right. Now I am very busy." Madam Pomfrey hastily ushered Lily and Clara out of the hospital wing.

Clara grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her back out to the Quidditch field. "We're done practicing," Dare told them. "Just get to bed early and eat a good breakfast tomorrow. I'm prepared to kick some Gryffindor butt."

Lily and Clara walked back inside the school talking about how much homework they had but Clara had more because she was having her O.W.L.s this year. "They always give us a lot of homework in fourth year. But in fifth year... Oi..." They rounded a corner. What Lily saw almost gave her a heart attack.

It was Liam and some brunette snogging. Lily covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Liam?" she choked out.

The two people broke a part. "Oh, hi, Lily...," Liam said nervously.

Lily glared at him like she was about to murder him. "I hate you," she said slowly, then ran back outside. Thankfully, Clara was smart enough to not chase after her.

The wind outside whistled that night. Lily was supposed to be in bed by now, but she never actually left the Quidditch field. She sat in one of the seats in the stands in a corner where no one could see her.

People probably noticed she was missing, but no one could see Lily in her dark corner.

The icy winds bit at her exposed skin and gave her goose bumps. She pulled up her robes tighter around herself. She hasn't cried and wouldn't. It was stupid to waste tears on a guy like Liam.

Yes, she was upset, but she wouldn't waste her life away like most girls did when their boyfriends cheated on them.

Maybe she trusted all the wrong people and hated the wrong ones as well. The only person who hasn't let her down yet was Clara.

Lily was barely aware of someone sitting down next to her. "Lily?"

She didn't look over at the owner of the voice, she knew who it was. "James," she said to him.

"What's wrong?" Something fell over her, which she recognized as the Cloak of Invisibilty. He must of stolen it from Albus.

Lily laid her head on her brother's shoulder. "I saw Liam snogging another girl in the corridors today," she said bitterly.

Even though she wasn't looking at him she knew he was glaring. "I never trusted that piece of scum." He started mumbling what he was going to do to Liam, using words their parents wouldn't approve of.

"James," she said gently. "I don't want you or Albus to do anything to Liam. I just want to pretend I never knew him and nothing happened. Besides, tomorrow when we kick your butt in Quidditch-"

"You mean when we beat you in a polite but awesome manner-"

Lily shook her head laughing. "No, I know what I said. When we beat you, I will be happier than ever."

"Keep dreaming, little sis," James said. They both laughed together for a little while. "Now, I really think we ought to get to bed before we get three weeks of detention. Not that I care about getting detention, but I don't want to miss the Quidditch match tomorrow."

Lily nodded, and together, under the cloak, walked off the field into Hogwarts. She slipped out from under the cloak at the entrance to the dungeons and made her way to the common room. It was empty when she got there.

Smiling at herself she walked up to the girls' dormitories and went to bed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>So... How was it? GOOD? BAD? TERRIBLE? TELL ME! Isn't Liam a rat? REVIEW! And tell me what you want to see happening! LALALLALALAL SMURFETY SMURF SMURF! <strong>

**Review! :P**

**-LilyAndScorpiusIsForever**


	6. Chapter 6

Lily gripped her broomstick tightly in her hand. The wind whipped her hair wildly around her. Her back still hurt from the buldger yesterday.

"Okay!" Hart boomed to the Quidditch team. "Let's just do what we did yesterday, but without any injuries." He glanced warily at Daniels because he was the one who hit the buldger.

"Great pep talk," she muttered to Clara.

They all walked onto the field. Madam Hooch shouted, "Captains shake hands!"

James, the captain of the Gryffindor team, shook Hart's hand like he trying to break the bones.

"Mount your brooms!" she called again. They all pushed off into the sky. Lily stayed above everybody, circling the stadium.

Her cousin, Fred, was the commentor. "Gryffindor has the ball, ohh, Potter makes a goal. Ten to Gryffindor."

Lily tried to tune him out before he started complaing that the girls on the team wouldn't go out with him.

She only paid attention the score and who possessed the ball. So far Gryffindor 20, Slytherin 0.

The sky was gray outside. If the game didn't end soon there would be a storm.

Lily looked everywhere for the little Snitch but didn't see anything. She heard Fred commenting things and Professor McGonagall threatening him.

They were down by 50 now. She looked over at James who was circling the stadium as well. He looked up at her, smirking.

Lily glared and continued looking for the Snitch.

About a half an hour later, she caught the score. 160 to 20, Gryffindor. Now she was determined to find the Snitch before James.

She caught a glimpse of Hart's face. It only showed utter disappointment.

Lily ducked out of the way of a buldger.

Then she saw it.

The Snitch. It was a few feet below James, hovering in mid-air. Not wanting him to notice, she lazily flew over to him.

"Fun game isn't it?" she asked him casually, keeping an eye on the Snitch. She had to do this quick before the gold ball moved.

James laughed. "Oh, sister, it's cute how you think you're going to win."

"You've always had a big head, James." Then she got wide eyed, looking over his shoulder. Preparing to zoom past him, James was already turning around to see what she saw.

She took this as her chance, diving low to grab the Snitch. She reached out her hand to grab it, but James had already caught on to her little trick. He let his broom fall, so she was knocked out of the way.

The Snitch was gone.

Lily glared at her brother. That was her greateest chance to get it.

The game seemed to last forever, hours and days seemed to pass. Lily knew that wasn't true but it sure felt like it.

"Slytherin is in possesion of the ball!" Fred announced. "And Haley Clove makes it into the left hoop! Current score is 170 to 40."

Lily smiled to herself. She still had hope and she would hold on tight to that hope like it was the golden Snitch.

She flew a little lower to scan the field. A little shimmer caught her eye. She dove without thinking, her only priority to catch the Snitch.

"And my little cousin sees something!" Fred announced. She glared because he called her his 'little cousin' but kept after the Snitch.

James started diving for the Snitch as well. Lily was about to grab it when a buldger came straight at her, nailing her in the stomach.

"Oh, and she's off her broom. Tough luck, Lily," Fred commented.

Luckily, she wasn't far from the ground so she landed with a soft thud on the ground, clutching her stomach.

Lily's whole team landed swiftly around her. "We had no hope anyway," Clara said.

Lily sat up groggily. "What are you talking about? We won!"

Clara looked at her, concerned. "I think she hit her head," she said quietly to her team members. "Lily, a buldger hit you and you fell. You almost had the Snitch, you just barely missed," she said slowly to Lily.

Lily just started laughing but stopped quickly because it hurt her stomach. "No, we won!" she announced again. Lily let her hands drop from her stomach, and a Snitch started flying around again. Lily grabbed it before it could get far.

That's when her whole team started cheering. "She caught the Snitch!" Dare Hart screamed happily.

The Gryffindors landed next. "Well that's that, everybody! The Slytherin win, 220 to 170!" Fred told everybody.

Lily stood up, smiling. All of her team gave her pats and claps on the back but Malfoy.

Albus and James gave Lily a small smile.

"We won!" Clara said all the way to the common room, where all the Slytherins were celebrating.

"Yes, Clara, I know" was always Lily's response.

The common room was loud when they entered. She'd never seen the Slytherins so happy. Yeah, they had lost every game to Gryffindor every year she had been there but...

She smiled at the rest of Slytherin. It seemed that every person in Slytherin was in the common room except...

Lily scanned the crowd.

Scorpius.

If they won the Quidditch cup she couldn't imagine what the Slytherin would do. Probably stay up until the next morning.

After hours of everyone celebrating, Lily got annoyed. She slipped out of the common room and exited the dungeons.

The quiet outside of Slytherin was relaxing. She wasn't supposed to be out but the common room was too loud and the dormitories were too quiet.

At least out here she could hear Peeves the Poltergeist. She could also hear Filch yelling at Peeves to get out of the armor and singing rude songs.

Lily laughed, careful not to let Filch know where she was. She strolled the halls, pausing once in a while if she hears a teacher.

Eventually after endless strolling, she decided to back out to the Quidditch field like last night.

Once on the field, she realized she wasn't alone. Someone sat on the bottom step, with their head in their hands. Lily couldn't see who it was up close. She walked cautiously towards the figure.

"Scorpius?" she asked once she was a few feet away.

He looked up, startled. "Oh, Potter, it's you," he said rudely.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy," she snapped. Almost against her will, she sat next to him. "Why aren't you celebrating with the other Slytherin?"

He looked at her half-amused, half-angry. "I could ask you the same thing." His blond hair was almost silver in the moonlight, Lily noticed.

"I asked you first," she said like a little kid.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her, this time all amused. "Fine, I wasn't in there because I knew that the whole common room would be full and loud."

Lily wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

"You know last time I was alone with you, you slapped me. You're not going to do that again, are you?" he asked with fake caution.

She rolled her eyes. "If you annoy me I will."

"Now why did you leave? You were the star of all that attention."

Lily was about to open her mouth and say it was too crowded and noisy but then closed her mouth, realizing that was a lie. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "There was something or maybe someone who was missing from the whole thing..."

* * *

><p><strong>No one review again! You guys gotta review! PLEASE! If I don't get at least 5 reviews this time, I am NOT updating!<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (and tell me when you want Scorpius and Lily to start dating!)**

**-LilyAndScorpiusIsForever**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh?" Scorpius asked, a smirk entering his face.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "I don't know, maybe."

"Who was missing?" Scorpius had a mischevious gleam in his eyes. Lily leaned back casually.

"I think it was the Bloody Baron, but who could tell with the crowd," Lily responded.

He looked at her suspiciously. "The Bloody Baron, eh? Come on, Lily, who was really missing?"

"You were missing, obviously, but that's not who I was talking about." She smiled innocently at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Is that the truth?"

"Nope," she said, popping the P. Her expression turned serious. "Do you really think I'm stupid, Scorpius?"

He sighed. "No, I was just upset. And I'mflarry." He grumbled the last part.

"You're flarry?" she asked.

"I'msurry," he grumbled again.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that..."

"I'm sorry!" he practically screamed then covered his mouth. Lily grinned at him.

"In that case, I'm sorry I slapped you."

He rubbed his cheek like it still hurt. "You almost ruined my beautiful face," Scorpius complained.

Lily punched him in the arm playfully.

"So what's Liam been up to lately?" Scorpius asked.

Her face darkened a little. "We aren't together anymore. He cheated on me. I saw him kissing some brunette in the halls yesterday."

"Oh." He looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."

She shrugged.

"You don't look very upset... Did you cry at all?" he asked her.

"No, I don't cry over things like that," she replied.

"You know you're stronger than you look, Potter," he told her.

She pretended to be flattered. "Why thank you, Malfoy!"

They turned to each other, their eyes meeting. Lily leaned in a little, Scorpius doing the same. Their lips just barely brushed each others' when someone from across the field screeched, "What are you doing out of bed?"

They quickly jumped back from each other. Professor Filch grabbed both of them by their robes and hauled them inside Hogwarts. "Detention, both of you for the next three Saturdays!"

"You what?" Clara almost choked on her breakfast.

Lily hissed at her to be quiet. "We _almost_ kissed. If I was even half awake I wouldn't have done that. I was just tired and wasn't really aware of what I was doing!"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh... That's about as true as Christian Beck showering."

"That really was an image I didn't need," Lily mumbled.

"Whatever, the point is you like him! And now you guys have detention together and-" Lily tried to tune out her friend's rambling about how cute a couple they would be.

She tried to focus mainlly on her food which was very hard considering she could feel someone's eyes on her.

Hastily, she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall-before anyone could ask her questions- to the library.

Apparently someone decided to follow her though. Lily turned around on her heel to face Scorpius Malfoy. "What?" she snapped.

"You know what," he snapped back.

She narrowed her eyes. "No, I don't, please explain it for me," she said truthfully.

His cheeks flushed. "Yesterday... On the Quidditch field..." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, you mean the almost kiss?" Her voice was calm, not the least bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I was half asleep when it happened, and if I'd been fully aware it wouldn't have happened. Sorry if it got your hopes up..."

Scorpius sneered at her. "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what, Scorpius?"

He looked around nervously. "Uh... I wanted to talk about..."

Lily smirked. "Thought so." She brushed past him out of the room. At the door, she turned around to face him. "See you in detention." Then continued out of the library.

Lily sat down in a chair in front of the fire.

"You are so mean!" Clara said to her.

Lily looked up, surprised. "Why am I so mean?"

"Because of what you said to Malfoy!"

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Lily sat up straighter.

"What? No, of course not. I-I, okay fine I was eavesdropping. You're still mean though!" Clara crossed her arms.

Lily sank back into her chair again. "Who cares of I am? It's the truth and there's no reason to get anyone's hopes up."

"Don't pull that with me. I'm your best friend! Since I am, tell me the truth: Do you have feelings for Malfoy?"

Lily looked around the common room to make sure no one could hear them, then leaned in close to Clara whispering fiercely, "I don't know and I don't want to find out. Our dads were never the best of friends, and I don't think they would appreciate it if we got involved. Besides, I'm only 14. I shouldn't be thinking about who I like and don't like."

"Oh, come on, Lily, everyone's known that you guys have liked each other, for like forever!" Clara exclaimed.

"I doubt anyone thinks that, Clara. We barely even talk to each other," Lily said simply.

Clara raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?" She tapped on a fifth year that was walking by. "Hey, Tim, who does Scorpius like?"

"Lily, why?" Tim said.

"And who does Lily like?" Clara asked.

"Scorpius," he answered, not notcing she was sitting right there.

"Thank you," Clara said dismissevely. Tim walked off.

Lily glared. "I don't care what everyone else says. It's not true. I don't like Scorpius. I don't care if you believe me or not but it's the truth." Lily, still glaring at her friend, stormed up to the girls' dormitories without a word to anyone else for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is really short!<strong>

**Lily's mean isn't she? Lol she'd not usually this mean she just doesn't like to express her feelings! The total opposite of Ginny lol. **

**I'm gonna ask for at least another 5 reviews please! **

**Song I'm listening to: Raise Your Glass by P!nk**

**Poll: (only if you've read Maximum ride)**

**Who's better with Max?**

**Fang or Dylan?  
><strong>

**-LilyAndScorpiusIsForever **


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you do it, Hagrid?" Filch asked.

"Oi, I don't know, Professor, seems pretty dangerous considering last time..." Hagrig nervoulsy ran his fingers through his thick hair.

Filch glared at the half-giant. "Just don't split up like you did last time! That seemed to be the whole reason the problem occured."

"No, Volde-" He gulped. Even after years of the dark wizard being dead, he still had trouble saying his name. "Mort wouldn't have backed off if I'd been there."

"You little wimp! If you don't do it, I will!" Filch barked. Even though he wasn't half of Hagrid's size the little man was still intimidating.

Hagrid averted his gaze from Filch. "I'll do it, bu' I'm bringin' Fang," Hagrid said.

Filch relaxed his shoulders, crossing his arms in the process. "Very good, Hagrid. And if you mess up again there will be consequences."

"What do yeh mean by 'mess up'. Like getting the students killed!" Hagrid's cheeks flushed of color at that thought.

"No, I mean not bringing them back at least bruised." Filch held his head higher.

"What task do yeh want the students to do?"

Filch smiled like this was the most fun he'd ever had. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Hagrid. Just remember, at least bruised." Filch turned away ready to leaved.

"Wait!"

He turned back around. "Now what, Hagrid?"

"Which students am I bringing?" Hagrid asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. See you on Saturday."

Her stomach hurt. Not like she was going to throw-up but from nervousness.

Professor McGonagall gazed over Lily's shoulder down at the shoe she was supposed to be transfiguring into a rabbit. "Something wrong, Miss Potter?"

All eyes in the class turned to Lily. Everyone else had completed the task. Her cheeks started to heat up. "N-no, Professor," she sputtered.

"Is there a reason you shoe is still a shoe?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Lily looked down at the shoe. "No."

Just then the bell rang to signal class was over. "Class dismissed!" Lily started to stand up. "Except you, Miss Potter, stay."

Lily sank back into her chair.

Professor McGonagall leaned her hands on Lily's desk, looking down at her. "Everyone else has accomplished this task. Why haven't you?" Lily had a feeling that she was trying to sound nice but her voice was still stern.

"I don't know, Professor," Lily responded.

"You do realize how important Transfiguration is, don't you?"

Lily nodded. "I'm trying, I really am. I just can't do it."

"Next Hogsmeade trip after break, you will be reporting here. If you were to be taking the O.W.L.s right now, you would probably earn a D. Your dad got an E. I don't want you to fall behind. Now you're dismissed." Professor McGonagall turned around to her desk.

Lily gathered her things then exited the classroom.

"Who knows one of the twelve uses dragon's blood?" Professor Slughorn asked his class.

Almost everyone's hands went up except for Scorpius Malfoy's. He just sat in his desk, almost dazed.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Scorpius's head jerked up. "Yes, Professor?"

"One of the uses of dragon's blood?" he asked Malfoy.

"Oh, um, oven cleaner was number twelve, wasn't it?" Scorpius said.

The Professor nodded. "Pay attention, Malfoy." Then he continued talking to the class about the substance of dragon's blood and why it was used as oven cleaner.

Scorpius tried to tune him out, unsuccessfully. He drummed his fingers against his piece of parchment.

"Now, class!" Professor Slughorn boomed. "Using the directions on the board, make a hiccuping solution!"

Malfoy did as told but was barely aware of it. His mind was else where at the moment. As he waws adding another ingredient, Professor Slughorn walked up to him. "I recall your dad making the same thing when I told the class to make something amusing."

Scorpius nodded, not looking up.

"He always did try to be the center of attention. Wasn't bad at Potions, either," Professor Slughorn rambled on. "Sometimes a git though."

Malfoy still pretended not to hear him. He wasn't even fazed when he called his dad a git.

"Anyway, pay more attention in class." The Professor gave him a pat on the shoulder then continued throughout the class.

When class was over Professor Slughorn shouted over the business of the class, "I want a 17 inch paper on the uses of dragon's blood! I don't expect you to know all of them just most."

Scorpius just continued on out of the dungeons.

The fire crackled in the Slytherin common room.

Lily, meanwhile, was trying to transfigure a shoe still. She even prodded it with the end of her wand but nothing worked.

"What did that shoe do to you?" Clara asked her.

"It won't turn into a rabbit!" Lily complained. She continued trying then giving up, tried to turn it into a different shoe at the very least.

"May I interreupt this entertaining show and suggest we go down to dinner?" Clara offered.

Lily shook her head. "I have to go down to the library and finish my report for Charms. Why is it that I never see you doing homework?"

Clara just laughed. "All of this is easy for me. I finish it really quickly. See you later, Lily, have fun in the library."

Lily followed Clara out of the dungeons but departed to the library. She pulled out books on the shelves about different charms.

She had to do a 11 inch essay on the pros and cons of the Summoning Charm and the Levitating Charm.

After an hour of nothing useful she started to curse under her breath. A guy at a table next to her looked up.

"Sorry if I bothered you," Lily mumbled.

"Was there a reason you're so frustrated?" the guy asked her.

"Other than my lack in Transfiguration and this stupid essay for Charms, then no nothing is wrong." Lily continued flipping through the book, then slammed it shut and retrieved another one.

"Do you need help?" The guy stood up from his table.

"I don't want to bother you," Lily told him.

He just laughed a little. "It wouldn't bother me. I've helped a lot of people. So do you need help?" he asked again.

After a moment's hesitation she replied, "Please. And I'm Lily Potter."

"Roy Duessel," he told her. "Okay first, what is the Charm's essay on?"

"Pros and cons of Levitating and Summoning." Lily tapped her fingers against the book she was using.

"First of all, a book won't do you any good in this situation. This is just logical thinking and problems you would find in different situations when using these spells," he responded. "Now, here's a fake situation, say you're dueling somebody and you need to summon, say a broomstick. In this situation how would the Summoning Charm help you?"

Lily thought for a moment. "It would help me escape?" she asked.

Roy nodded. "Good, and what's a problem that would most likely occur using Accio?"

"Uh... It might be too late depending how far away you are from your broom?" she offered.

"See, now you're getting the hang of it. Here's another situation using Wingardium Leviosa, and this is a very unlikely situation; You're remodeling a room-" Lily tried not to laugh "-And something is too heavy to carry. What is the pro in this situation?"

"You can move it with the Charm?" Lily was still trying not to laugh.

"Yes, what's the con?" Roy asked.

"Hmm... If you weren't concentrated enough you could accidentally send it through a wall or something?" Lily said.

Now Roy was trying not to laugh. "Okay... You see what you're doing now?"

Lily nodded. "Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Anytime. I would offer to help you with your Transfiguration but it's getting late. We should both get back up to our dorms." Roy got up, gathered his stuff, and left the library without even a glance back.

"Definitely Ravenclaw," Lily grumbled, gathering her own things. At least she could do her Charms essay now without a problem!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I said 5 reviews and I only got 3 but I got so many Alerts and Favorites I decided to update!<strong>

**What do you think their detention is going to be in the next chapter? Everyone who gets it right will get a (::)!**

**Please review and I will update!**

**-LilyAndScorpiusIsForever**


	9. Chapter 9

Lily glared at Clara. "It's detention for God's sake! Not a date!"

"Date, detention, same thing," Clara mumbled. "The point is that you guys are going to be alone together for a few hours!"

Lily loved Clara like a sister, but sometimes she just wanted to strangle her. "We will _not_ be alone. Professor Filch will be there." She continued scribbling down her last inch for Charms. After barely any sleep last night and the fact her essay wasn't done, she had headache.

She dreaded fifth year and the O.W.L.s.

"Whatever, but like I already proved, everyone knows you like each other!" Clara said dreamily.

Lily glared. "You're way too soft to be Slytherin."

"I am not! I can be tough!" Clara tried to hide her blush. "I'm not one of those girls who swoons or cries because she broke a nail!"

"Never said you were. I just said you were soft. Enough about my love life though. What about yours? Anyone you're interested in?" Lily asked.

Clara blushed brighter. "Well... You know Taylor Thomas?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, his dad and my dad used to be friends. Continue though."

"Well, I sort of maybe _really_ like him. But he's Gryffindor and wouldn't even consider talking to me," Clara mumbled.

"Maybe not, but I've always been good with Gryffindors, mainly because I wanted to be one, but I could talk to him for you. He's really nice. And my brother's best friend," she added. "So, he's been to my house a few times. Kissed him once when I was thirteen, didn't really like it."

Clara stared at her wide-eyed. "You kissed him and didn't tell me?" she burst out.

"Uh..." Lily rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Maybe..."

"Some best friend you are," she muttered. "Anyway... If you do talk to Taylor for me I'd totally forgive you for not telling me..." She smiled inspite of herself. Lily just laughed.

"Deal," Lily said, still laughing. She finished her essay then rolled it up. Taking out her wand, she tried to turn her quill into a button with no luck. "Wow, I really suck at Transfiguration... Let's get to breakfast," she said all of a sudden.

"Um, okay," Clara responded, standing up. The two friends exited the common room to the Great Hall. It was already filled with students when they got there. They sat down at the Slytherin table, immediately picking up their earlier conversation. They hardly even noticed the group of boys, Malfoy included, who sat across from them.

"No," Lily said through gritted teeth. "It is not a date!"

"But you and Mal-" Clara's eyes darted across the table, then lowering her voice she finished, "Foy would be perfect together. Don't give me that, I don't like him crap."

Lily sighed. "You just don't understand, Clara."

She crossed her arms. "Try me."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Fine, he's indescent, rude, my dad's old rival's son, and only cares about himself." The boys across the table seemed to catch on who they were talking about. Lily noticed this, grabbed a piece of bread, then fled from the Great Hall.

"Ready, you undeserving little twits?" Proffesor Filch asked them the next night.

They both nodded, not saying anything.

"Then come along." He started out of Hogwarts towards Hagrid's little hut. Hagrid was standing outside already.

"Them?" Hagrid exclaimed. "What did they do?" Hagrid caught Lily's eye and gave her a smile. She smiled back.

Filch scoffed. "That's unimportant, just do it. Send them back when they're bruised." Scorpius stared at the professor weird. Filch didn't notice and walked off without a backward's glance.

Hagrid started laughing. "Oi, memories. Both of your dads got their first detention together doing the same thing. Well, let's go now, I don't wanna be out 'ere all nigh'."

Lily and Scorpius sent each other nervous glances. Hagrid and his boarhound Fang started off into the forest. "The forest?" Lily mused.

Scorpius didn't look so carefree though. Hagrid laughed more. "Yeah, your dad was scared senseless too, Malfoy. Now Harry he wasn't the least bit nervous tha' I remember."

"I am not scared!" Scorpius said. He took out his wand mumbling, "Lumos."

Lily did the same to her wand. They walked into the dark forest in silence for mere minutes before Fang started barking and howling at the top of his lungs. "Shh!" Hagrid kept saying to him but the dog wouldn't shut up.

When everyone thought Fang had stopped he took off, chasing a small figure. "Uh-oh!" Hagrid took off after him.

"Hagrid!" Lily shouted but he didn't turn back. Now she was slightly nervous. "Maybe we should turn back?" Lily offered.

"How? We don't even know which way we came," Scorpius said. She nodded, not sure what to do. "But I'm sure we'll be okay," he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

They both tried to breath quietly. Something snarled behind them. Lily let out a little yelp and Scorpius was _now_ scared senseless.

They turned around to find a werewolf growling at them. Before either of them could say anything, Scorpius was pinned to the ground, the werewolf digging his claws into his shoulder blades.

"Scorpius!" Lily screamed. She took out her wand, pointing it at the werewolf. She was about to say 'Stupefy' but the creature whipped around pushed Lily aside, creating claw marks on her back and blood started to spill. Lily fell to the ground. She barely lifted up her wand and grumbled, "Stupefy."

The werewolf fell over backwards, unable to move, before it had a chance to bite Scorpius, who was now spilling his own blood.

Lily painfully moved over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Me?" He chuckled slightly. "What about you?" He wiped a thumb across her forehead, to show she had been cut there.

"That wasn't fun..." She gave him a shaky smile.

He smiled back at her. "You saved my life, Lily. Thank you." They both stood up, clutching each other for support. They ignored that both of them had blood everywhere, Scorpius on his shoulders, Lily on her back and forehead. "Filch will be happy..."

Just then, Hagrid came bounding towards them. "Merlin's beard! What happened?"

Both Lily and Scorpius didn't want to explain so they just shook their heads. "Can we just get back now?" Lily asked.

"O' course!" Fang turned up behind Hagrid. All of them walked as fast as they could back to Hogwarts, Lily and Scorpius still holding each other.

Filch was waiting for them at the entrance. "Less than an hour and you're already back?" he asked, then glanced at them, smiling evilly. "Very good, Hagrid, they're more than bruised and in less than an hour!"

Lily just glared at him. "Let's go to Madam Pomfrey," she muttered to Scorpius. Releasing each other, they both walked away from Hagrid and Filch to the hospital wing.

"It's so late, how did you manage to get this badly hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked them when they go there.

"Werewolf," Scorpius told her.

She got wide-eyed. "Were you bitten?"

They both shook their heads.

Madam Pomfrey. "Good... Sit, I'll patch you up." Both Lily and Scorpius sat down next to each other. She easily and quickly healed both of their cuts.

Lily had no scar on her forehead but when she looked at her back she saw thin white lines that were almost invisible against her skin. Scorpius had the same situation.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Lily said gratefully. She smiled at Lily then motioned for them to leave.

Lily turned to Scorpius when they were out of ear shot of Madam Pomfrey. "I'm sorry," she said to him.

Scorpius looked at her quizically. "What for?"

"Everything. Lying to you," she mumbled the last part mostly to herself.

"What did you lie to me about?" he asked.

She looked up into his gray eyes. "For what I said in the library."

"Since we're apologizing, I'm sorry for..."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "You really have to think about it?" she asked.

"Well, according to you, I'm indescent, rude, your dad's old rival's son, and conceited," Scorpius summed up.

"I never said conceited, I said only cares about himself. That's different. But now that you mention it, you're conceited too." Lily smirked.

Scorpius looked at her half-amused, half-irritated. "What are my ups, then?" he asked.

"Well... Uh... You're okay looking and... Yeah that's pretty much it," Lily told him. "But after tonight I'm willing to be friends if you are?"

Scorpius smiled. "Yeah... Almost being killed with someone really puts things into perspective."

Lily, before she lost her nerve, kissed him on the cheek. He raised a hand to touch it. "What?" she asked.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, saving me on the Quidditch field?" Her cheeks started to heat up even though she rarely blushed.

"In that case-" He kissed her cheek "-that's for saving me tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! They're friends now! Only took 9 chapters but they're friends! And I only got 1 review! If you want me to update I'm going to need at least 3!<strong>

**And if you didn't notice I sorta stole the 'Almost being killed with someone really puts things into perspective' from Maximum Ride. Max said, 'The funny thing about almost dying is that it really snaps things into perspective'**

**But whatever! I NEED THREE REVIEWS!  
><strong>

**Song I'm listening to: Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Leving**

**-LilyAndScorpiusIsForever**


	10. Chapter 10

The trains ride back to King's Cross was the most entertaining train ride Lily had ever had. It was Christmas Break and Lily was excited to see her family.

Lily smiled at the people who were sitting with her in the compartment. "Werewolves?" Clara asked. Lily and Scorpius were just now telling her about their experience in detention. "A werewolf attacked you?"

Scorpius nodded.

Clara narrowed her eyes on both of them. "And why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Hmm... Well every time I tried to tell you about it you were off snogging Thomas," Lily said. "Which I've always found public display of affection very gross."

"What happened the other two detentions?"

Lily thought about it for a moment. "They were the normal ones of sorting old things and stuff like that. Filch made us clean trophies with our spit as well, which was all very gross."

Ever since Lily and Scorpius's detention together, and Clara getting together with Taylor Thomas, Lily and Scorpius had been hanging out together. They even learned a lot about each other.

Like Lily learned that Scorpius's favorite color was red, his favorite pass-time was Quidditch, and he'd kissed almost every girl in sixth year (Lily almost hit him when he said this).

When they first sat together in the compartment and Clara joined them she looked like she'd seen Voldemort. "What the hell is he doing here?" she'd asked, pointing accusingly at Scorpius.

"_Scorpius_ is sitting. Sort of a natural things that humans do," Lily'd responded calmly.

"I meant why is he sitting here?" Clara had said.

"Oh, well after that first detention we had we became friends. Problem?" Lily smiled brightly at her best friend.

After explaing the whole situation to her (minus the kisses on the cheek) they'd all started to get to know each other. Lily and Clara already knew each other inside-out, but there were still tons of things that were a mystery about Scorpius.

Suddenly the train jerked to a stop. Getting their trunks, the three of them exited the train. Both Lily and Scorpius's parents looked startled by the fact that they were exiting the train together.

"See you later, Lily," Clara told her. The two friends gave each other a big hug.

"Yeah," Lily said, pulling away. She awkwardly turned to Scorpius. "Bye." She wasn't sure what to do.

Scorpius pretended to be offended. "Don't I get a hug too?"

"In your dreams, Malfoy. But I'll see you soon." Lily turned away from both of them, heading in the direction of her parents. Halfway to them she let go of her trunk and set her owl's cage carefully on top of it, and turned around, walked back to Scorpius, and gave him a side hug which he gladly returned.

She ran back to her stuff and carried it to her parents. "Hi, Mum." She hugged her mother tightly. Turning to her dad, she hugged him too. "Missed you guys."

Before they could respond her brothers ran up to her parents both shouting at the same time, "Liam cheat on Lily!"

Lily glared at her brothers. "Shut up," she hissed. She hadn't yet told her parents and was hoping that the entire subject would be avoided. Knowing her brothers, they couldn't miss a chance to embarrass their little sister.

"Slow down, you two," their mother said. "One at a time."

So together they broke it up:

"Liam," James said.

"Cheated," then Albus.

"On."

"Lily," Albus finished.

Lily kicked both of her brothers in the shins. "I said shut it!" she snapped.

Her father looked confused. "He what?"

"No more needs to be said," Lily responded quickly. "Can we please just get home?" she pleaded. She cast a pleading glance at her mother.

"Harry," Ginny said. "The kids just got back. It's Christmas, let's just get home. Okay?" She put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Harry nodded.

Lily shoved and pushed her brothers all the way back home just like a good sister should.

"Okay, Lily, I think you've seriously bruised my shoulder now!" Albus said after the millionth shove.

"Good," was her response. She turned to her dad. "Dad?"

He turned to her. "Hmm?"

"Professor McGonagall said your got an E in Transfiguration. I need help, she said if I was to take the O.W.L.s I would get a D..." She looked up at her dad to see if he would scold her for doing bad.

Harry just smiled at her. "I've never been the best at that either, but I can try to help you."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, because I'm going to have to miss our next Hogsmeade trip."

Her mother entered the room. "What's this about a D?"

"Transfiguration," Lily told her. Before her mum could respond she was already up the stairs in her room.

She pulled off her Wizard's robe and kicked off her boots, replacing them with her trainers. Leaning out her window she shouted down to her brothers, "Be down in a second. Get the balls out!"

Lily pulled her straight red hair into a messy ponytail. She picked up her broom and ran down the stairs into their large backyard.

She mounted her broom and flew into the air. "I thought you said in a second, Lils, that was like ten times faster," Albus said.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"What was with the hug you gave Malfoy today?" James asked.

"You saw that, huh?" She gave him a furtive glance.

James nodded. "Yes, now answer the question."

"Scorpius is my friend, James. Got a problem with that?" Before he could respond she said, "Good, now are we playing or not?"

Both her brothers nodded. They didn't actually play the actual game though since there were only three of them. They basically just tried to avoid the buldgers and hit the Quaffel into the three lopsided hoops they made, then the person who got the Snitch was usually the winner depending on how many points you got with the Quaffel.

After a few hours of no one catching the Snitch-but many times seeing it and someone else making the other person lose site before they could get it-their mum came outside and called them to dinner.

Harry was already sitting at the table when they came inside. He smiled at his children. Lily, James, and Albus all washed their hands (because their mum would yell at them otherwise) then sat down at the table.

"So how has your year been so far?" Ginny asked them.

James always answered this question first when she asked it on the first night of break. "Great. I've gotten detention 17 times already, I'm passing Defense Against the Dark Arts and failing Potions. All is well in my life. In fact, I plan to make the best of my last year for going for a new record of detentions."

Their mum gave him the look. "That's not an accomplishment, James. If you're failing Potions how did you even get into the N.E.W.T class for it?"

"Easy. I passed my O.W.L.s by getting an E and when I take my N.E.W.T.s I will pass with an astounding grade. Albus's turn." James flashed his goofy grin that he most likely learned from their Uncle George.

"Okay, I'm passing every class, but there is tons of homework." Albus nodded which meant that he was done talking.

Lily looked up, realizing it was her turn to speak. "Oh, um, fine I guess. I'm failing Transfiguration and getting passable grades in all my other classes. There is still lots of homework though even if I don't have my O.W.L.s until next year."

"Any new friends?" Harry asked.

"Um, yeah, Scorpius Malfoy, why?" Lily asked.

Harry didn't seem to be fazed by this. "It would be quite amusing to see Ron's reaction to that."

Ginny supressed a giggle. "Wasn't that what he said to Rose on her first day. 'Stay away from him, Rosie'?"

Albus nodded. "Yeah."

Lily knew her dad wouldn't care. He'd always been calm and kind to them. "Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, all has been the same," her dad responded. "So, how about we eat now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Told you I wouldn't update until I got three reviews. And I would've updated yesterday but I was at Disneyland and California Adventures. BTW California Screamin' is AWESOME.<strong>

**Any who, in most of the fanfics I've read about Lily and Scorpius Harry freaks when he learns Lily is Scorpius's friend but I've always thought of Harry as the understanding type Dad. **

**And I'm probably going to skip to her fifth year soon if that's all right. **

**I need at least 4 reviews if you want me to update but more would make me happy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song I'm listening to: International Love by Pitbull feat. Chris Brown (LOVE THAT SONG)**

**Poll:**

**Should I do another Harry Potter fic put with Lily Evans and James Potter? **

**-LilyAndScorpiusIsForever**


	11. Chapter 11

"You did what?" Lily choked on her butterbeer. Lily, Clara, and Scoprius were sitting in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

Clara looked at her strange. "I broke up with Taylor," she said slowly. Scorpius looked bored.

"Why on Earth would you do that? You've liked him for a while I thought!" Lily stared at her best friend like she had two heads.

"I thought I did. Then when we finally got together I realized that I didn't like him happens. Besides, I like someone else now," Clara told her.

Lily got wide eyed. "Tell me who!"

"Can't with fancy pants here." Clara jerked her finger towards Scorpius.

"What? Huh- I can leave? Thank god." Scorpius got and walked over to some of his friends from school.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Now tell me!"

"First answer one question: Do you have any feelings for Scorpius?" she asked. Lily shook her head. "Okay, good, because I kinda like him."

"What?" Even though Lily had told her friend that she didn't like him the idea of Clara and Scorpius together made her sick to her stomach. "But I thought..."

"After we started hanging out with him I learned to like him." Clara blushed. "Anyway, what's up with you? Any new guys you want?"

Lily took this as her chance. "Yeah, Taylor Thomas," Lily said without thinking.

"Wha- but-" Scorpius walked back over to them and slid in next to Lily. Clara was glaring at Lily and Lily was talking to Scorpius about Hogwarts, ignoring her best friend.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Clara left and it was just Lily and Scorpius. "What happened between you and Clara?"<p>

"Girl things, you don't wanna know about it." Lily stuck her hands deeper into her pockets. "Isn't it 'uncool' for a sixth year to be seen with a fourth year?"

"Not really. Besides you're Slytherin, you're cool," Scorpius said.

"I'm only cool because I'm in Slytherin? You don't just think I'm naturally cool?" Lily asked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Nope."

"Why not? I'm utterly adorable and am on the Quidditch team. What other things do you need to be cool?"

Scorpius seemed to be trying to hold in laughter. "Utterly adorable won't get you very far, Lily. Sorry to burst your bubble on that one."

Lily smirked. "So you're agreeing that I'm utterly adorable?"

Scorpius cursed under his breath. "Uh, what? I never said that..." She just stuck her tongue out at him. Changing the subject, he asked, "So, what do you want to do for the next half an hour?"

"Hmm..." A smile lit her face. "C'mon." She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?" he asked. She didn't answer until they were outside a shop that said _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. "This is your Uncles' shop right?"

"Yeah, best joke shop there is. Come on." Lily continued to drag Scorpius into the shop. He looked around the shop in awe. He'd never been in here because of his dad but... "Scorpius? Earth to Scorpius!"

He just realized that Lily had been waving her hand in front of his face. "Sorry, huh, what?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Look." She put a hat on her head and her head disappeared along with the hat. When she saw Scorpius's wide-eyes she took it off. "Impressive, huh?"

"Very." Scorpius continued to look around the store. He had to admit, it was very a very impressive selection of items. Then he realized his hand was still clamped in Lily's. She didn't seem to notice, she was staring at little multi-colored puffs. "What you looking at?"

"Pygmy Puffs," someone answered behind them. Lily turned around, releasing Scorpius's hand.

"Uncle George!" Lily smiled and gave the red head a hug. Next to him, Scorpius noticed that Lily's hair was more of an auburn color instead of the red the Weasley had.

"Your mum loved those things too," George said. Another red head appeared next to him.

He looked a little bit annoyed. "What's Malfoy doing here?" Scorpius immdiately tensed up a bit.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Be nice, Uncle Ron. _Scorpius_ is my friend." Scorpius just glared at Ron. "And we were just leaving. Let's go, Scorpius." Instead of grabbing his hand, she grabbed his forearm and led him out of the store. "Sorry 'bout my Uncle Ron. He knows how to hold a grudge. He even warned my cousin Rose to stay away from you on her first day." Her speech wasn't making him feel any less agitated. "Anyway, we should probably get back home. I'll see you back at Hogwarts in a week." Lily released his arm and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and this was the day all of the cousins and aunts and uncles would exchange presents. On Christmas <em>Day<em> it was just the immediate family. The Burrow was _very_ full on Christmas Eve.

"You have all the presents?" their mum asked them. She was always in hysterics on Christmas because of all the presents they had to bring. There were so many people, it was hard to buy one for each of them.

Each Potter was packed with presents. James looked at his mum like she was crazy. "Mum, if we hold anymore, we'll be dead weight! We've got all of them!"

Their dad walked into the room holding his own pile of presents. "Ready to go?" Everyone nodded.

They each took a turn with the Floo Powder and went to the Burrow, except for James, he Apparated. Luckily, they were the first ones there. Lily put the presents she was holding under the tree. Sighing in relief, she fell into the nearest couch.

"Who's here?" their grandmother called.

"Us, Mum!" Ginny called back. Grandma Weasley walked into the room.

"So nice to see you all! Look at you, Lily, you've probably grown three inches since last time I saw you." Her grandma hugged her, then Albus, then James, complaing that he needed a haircut.

Soon the living room was packed with red heads. At the dinner table outside she found herself squished between Fred and Hugo, who were having a thumb war while she was between them. It was starting to get on her nerves. "Stop!" she snapped at them.

"Don't ruin the fun, Lils," Fred said to her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't play with me in between you or I'll break your thumbs."

"Ow..." Hugo rubbed his thumbs like she already did. "Trade seats with me." Grumbling under her breath, she obliged. Now she was squished between Hugo and Hermione.

"Hey, Lily," Fred's sister Roxanne said to her from across the table. Lily nodded and ate her food.

An hour later Grandma Weasley asked, "How was the food?"

The room was filled with a chorus of, "Goods","Amazing", and "Wonderfuls." Lily, instead of answering, sat on the couch, really full.

Fred and his dad immdiately started passing out presents. Even though George was an adult he acted like a little kid. Everyone had a gazillion presents around them when they were done. They didn't take turns because it would take hours to open all the presents.

The room was filled with sounds of paper ripping and kids saying things like "This is awesome!" Lily ripped open a small red box. Inside was a diary that grew bigger in size when she opened it. She guessed this was from her Aunt Hermione.

Of course she got things from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes from her Uncle George. The best present she got that night was a book about why Gryffindors and Slytherins were similar, but it didn't say whom it was from.

"What'd you get, James?" she asked.

"Aunt Hermione gave me a study planner for the N.E.W.T.s, Uncle George gave me some Skiving Snackboxes, Grandma gave me a book for 30 second recipes, and a lot more," he replied.

Lily turned back to her pile of presents. By the time the Potter family actually left, Lily'd fallen asleep on the couch.

"Lily, honey, wake up," she heard someone saying to her. Lily opened her eyes up to see her mother. "It's time to go."

She sat up. They were still at the Burrow but her mum, her dad, Albus, James, and her grandparents were the only ones in the room. Lily blushed in embarrassment. Giving her grandparents quick hugs they left the Burrow to the Potter home in Godric's Hallow.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know I said I'd only update after I got 4 review but I couldn't wait! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**-I-Just-Roll-Like-That (Yep I changed my name again!)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Lily!" someone screamed.

Lily opened her eyes lazily. "What?" she muttered.

"Lily, wake up! It's Christmas." That would be James. Even though he was 17 he acted like he was three when it came to Christmas. Lily just laid there, trying to go back to sleep. "Lily! Hurry, Mum said we can't open any until you're up!" When she still didn't get up, James bounded into her room and started shaking her. "Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!"

She sat up really quickly because she was pretty sure that last "wake up" busted her ear. "James...," she complained. "It's like seven o'clock."

"No, Lily, actually it's ten," James told her. "Now let's go!" Knowing she had no choice she followed her brother downstairs in her really soft white pants that said 'love' in pink letters everywhere and a blue tank top. James, Lily, and Albus usually stayed in their pyjamas all day on Christmas anyway. "Happy Christmas," she mumbled, still half asleep.

Her mum and dad smiled at her. "Happy Christmas, hun," her mum said. Lily sleepily sat down in a chair. Albus was looking at the presents like they were the last things he would ever see.

_Boys_, Lily thought.

They did things a little more calmy there than at the Burrow. James always insisted that he open his presents first, then Albus, then Harry, then Ginny, and Lily always went last. She liked it like this because she got to savor the presents rather then go through all of them first.

"James," Ginny said.

James, of course, opened the biggest gift first. To him it was a disappointment because it was just a huge book on the history of Quidditch.

Albus opened the smallest first. He was surprised when he saw it was a pocket dictionary of insults. James confessed that he was the one who gave him that. Albus randomly opened to a page and said, "That's disgusting, James!"

Harry and Ginny had one present to open together from all three of the children. They laughed because it was a card that said they had a day to themselves. "You choose a day and we'll all arrange to be out of the house that day," Albus explained.

"Your turn, Lily," her mum said.

Lily unwrapped a random present. "Aww, thanks, Mum!" She laughed at the present. It was sort of a joke.

"What is it?" James asked.

Lily just smirked. It was _A Teenager's Guide to Surviving Boys_ and only girls could read it. They continued opening presents (James was the loudest) until there were none left. Really they only had a few since it was just them.

They were all getting up when Ginny said, "Wait, Lily, there seems to be one more for you. Wonder who it's from?" She handed Lily a long red box about eight-inches with a bow tied around it.

"Thanks, Mum, I'll open it later." Lily had a feeling who she knew it was from and didn't want to open it in front of her family.

* * *

><p>Once in the security of her bedroom, Lily opened up the red box. Inside was a black pen. She picked it up, confused. Then she saw the serpent engraved around it. Of course, it just had to be Slytherin.<p>

Lily had sent her present to Scorpius the night before and wondered if he liked it. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled on there:

_Scorpius,_

_Thanks for the pen. Now I'm really a true Slytherin. Note the sarcasm. Happy Christmas. See you soon!_

_-Lily_

_P.S. I'm writing this with the pen._

She smiled to herself then tied the note to Odden's leg. He flew out the window and as if on cue, a tall brown owl swooped into her room.

It carried its own letter. Lily gave the owl a piece of bread she'd been eating and read:

_Really, Lily? A book on how to be more sociable? Do you really think that I'm anti-social? Well, you're probably right. Thanks, I'll definitely will try to ask "How are you" more often. Or at least that's what the book says to do. _

_Later._

_-Scorpius_

Lily laughed quietly to herself. He was so conceited sometimes it wasn't even funny. Yet, she was still his friend. Maybe she should check herself into St. Mungos...

She placed her pen in her suitcase she had packed ready for Hogwarts in a few days. Lily's stomach grumbled. She decided it was time for dinner and walked down the stairs.

"Mmm... Something smells good," she said when she entered the kitchen. "You're almost as good a cook as Grandma."

"Almost?" Ginny asked with fake hurtness.

Lily smiled. "Yep, almost. It's Grandma, Uncle George, then you."

"How is George a better cook than me?" Ginny was smiling at her daughter. The idea of George being able to cook at all was a surprise.

"Yeah, when I was hanging out with Fred, he made some awesome pudding." Just then, Harry, James, and Albus walked into the kitchen.

"How is it that they're always the first ones in the kitchen? I thought we liked food more!" James exclaimed.

Albus rolled his eyes at his brother. "Nevermind that. Let's eat!"

They all sat down at the table and began eating. The conversation varied from Hogwarts, to Quidditch, and ended with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

James announced that he was going to bed then left the kitched after giving his mum a kiss on the cheek. Soon Albus and Lily did the same and retired to bed.

Lily smiled to herself when she was in bed that night. She really did have a fun Christmas. She also couldn't wait until she got back to Hogwarts...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorta short... Sorry? Ha-ha. Lol so right now Lily and Scorpius are strictly friends. I'm planning to make things more interesting in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!<br>**

**I made a new crossover of Harry Potter and Shake It Up! Check out! **

**REVIEW!**

**-I-Just-Roll-Like-That**

**P.S. I canNOT believe the 49ers lost to the Giants! I am now officially PO'd! **


	13. Chapter 13

"So, why aren't you two talking?" Scorpius asked.

Lily fumbled with her fingers. "It's complicated," she finally responded. "I don't even really understand it. All I know is that there's only one way to be best friends again." She knew it was true, but she didn't like her idea.

"And what's that?"

"You need to ask her out," Lily told him.

Scorpius looked at her like she was crazy. "Excuse me?"

Lily didn't respond. She couldn't bring herself to say it again. She didn't know why she felt like she did. It was sort of a mutual feeling.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Guess I am," she muttered. Scorpius gave her a skeptical look then walked over to Clara, who was sitting on the other side of the common room. Lily laid back in the arm chair she was sitting in. For some reason she felt a hallow feeling inside.

Lily sneaked a glance in their direction. She saw Clara smiling widly.

A few moments later Scorpius made his way back to her. "Happy?" he asked.

"Elated," she mumbled. Lily stood up. "Er... Later, Scorpius."

He looked at her, confused. "Where you going?"

"My dorm." She ran up quickly into the girls' dormitories before he could respond. Lily sat on her bed, pulled the tapestries shut, and hugged her pillow to her chest. She didn't cry, she just sat there like that.

* * *

><p>Scorpius wondered why Lily ran off like that. He did what she told him to do. It was like she was hoping he'd do the opposite...<p>

He didn't _want_ to ask Clara out. Yeah, she was a pretty good friend, but he'd only ever liked one person. So what he'd gone out with a gazillion girls before, none of them mattered to him. His real priority was to get _her_ to notice him. So far so, bad.

He actually felt bad for asking her out. Once she found out that Lily had told him too Clara would be angrier at Lily than before.

He really didn't understand girls.

* * *

><p>Hogsmeade was lonely for Lily. Clara and Lily had started talking again, but she and Scorpius had gone of for their first "date".<p>

"Hey, Lily," someone said. She turned her head to see Taylor Thomas keeping pace with her.

"Oh, hi, Taylor." Lily fidgeted nervously. They actually did talk a lot... But not since what she told Clara. An idea came to her. "You want to maybe hang out? Together?" she added nervously.

"Sure," he replied nonchanantly. Lily smiled, while drumming her fingers against her thigh. They spent the rest of the day together talking and laughing.

At the end of the day they were sitting in a booth in the Three Broomsticks. "Okay, so I know I dated your best friend, but would it be totally wrong of me to maybe ask you out. If your answers yes I said nothing."

Lily laughed. "No, it would not be totally wrong. And if that was your way of asking me out then my answer is yes. If that wasn't you asking me out then I said nothing." She smirked at his amused expressing.

"Lily Potter. Saracastic and dangerous." Taylor smiled at her. "We should probably get back now."

She nodded. "Yeah." Once up on the steps he kissed her cheek. Her cheeks heated but she smiled. "I had fun, Taylor. See you later?"

"Definitely."

Lily could've sworn she saw a platinum blond head watching them from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this is really short but this is just the DRAMATIC chapter. I mean, what kind of girl only dates one boy before meeting "the one". Not that she's met the one or anything... Lol, sorry, not my best chapter. Next one will be longer, I swear. And I can ALMOST guarantee that they will kiss in the next chapter!<strong>

**REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**-I-Just-Roll-Like-That**

**P.S. checkout this Lily/Scorpius story called Lillium Stargazer! It's amazing!**


	14. Chapter 14

Lily shivered in her thin robes. Why did it have to be so cold? "Hey, Lils," Hugo said. They were in Herbology together, trying to replant mandrakes.

"What?" Lily asked. She couldn't exactly hear him with the earmuffs on. She had to read his lips.

"Hey!" he mouthed.

She nodded. "Oh, hey." The only thing keeping her hands from getting frostbite was the dragon leather gloves. "Haven't talked to you in a while," she mouthed,

Apparently he wasn't very good at lip-reading and looked confused. Lily smiled and they continued to repot Mandrakes.

* * *

><p>"What were you saying in there?" Hugo asked her once outside.<p>

"I was saying we didn't get to spend a lot of time together anymore. We should though, considering you are my favorite cousin. And if you tell Rose that I swear I will Bat-Bogey hex you."

He looked at her, alarmed. "Good to know."

"Potter!" someone called. Lily turned to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them. Lily cursed under her breath. Hugo, sensing she was going to get into trouble, walked off. "What happened to practicing instead of going to that Hogsmeade trip? I'm really disappointed in you, Lily, I would've thought better of you, considering you're Harry Potter's daughter."

Lily tensed. "Harry Potter's daughter," she repeated. "That's all anyone ever thinks of me. 'Oh, look it's Harry Potter's daughter!' or 'Hey, her dad saved the world' but for just once, I'd like to be known as 'Lily Potter, best Seeker of the decade' or even best student in Potions!" she snapped.

Professor McGonagall looked taken aback. "Detention ever Saturday for the next month. Three for missing Transfiguration practice, and three for talking back to the Headmistress." She gave Lily one last glance before walking towards the castle.

Great, Lily thought, just what I need, detention. She slouched back to the Slytherin common room. For the first time in weeks, she saw Scorpius sitting without Clara glued to his side. She walked over to him. "Hey, can we talk?"

Scorpius looked up at her. "Course, what's up?"

Lily shook her head. "Not here." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the dungeons to an empty class room. She sat on a table and just looked at him. Without warning, she burst into tears.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked, concerned. He took a step towards her and engulfed her in a hug. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

She sniffled. "You're the only one who doesn't care!"

"What? Lily, I care about you-"

She laughed fakely. "I mean, that I'm Harry Potter's daughter. Everyone has me tagged as that and only that. What makes it worse is that I'm Harry Potter's _only_ daughter. But when I talk to you, it's like something is actually real. People just want to befriend me so they can say, 'I'm friends with Harry Potter's daughter!' and I'm just sick of it. I love my dad, but sometimes I wish he was just someone else."

"I know the feeling," he said. "I'm the son of Draco Malfoy, boy who tried to kill Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard Voldemort feared."

She buried her head deeper into his chest subconciously. "Guess, we're both in the hole. If it makes you feel any better, I think of you as 'Scorpius, the most conceited, rudest boy, I've ever met'."

He rolled his eyes. "That's nice."

"And, 'the boy who saved me from falling to my death'."

He smiled into her hair. "Much better."

Lily tensed in his arms. "This is wrong," she whispered. "You're dating Clara." Fresh tears filled her eyes. "She's my best friend, I can't do this to her."

"I don't even like Clara like that. I only asked her out because you told me to. And you're dating Taylor." Scorpius tightened his arms around her.

"If you break up with her, our friendship is over," Lily told him. "I'd never be able to live with myself after that. And Taylor and I are just friends..."

Scorpius chuckled. "Somehow I highly dougt that. And you and Clara are inseperable."

Lily cried silently into his shirt. "I hardly ever cry. It's embarrassing to have you see me like this."

"It shouldn't be. I don't like to see you upset, but I'm glad I get to be the one to comfort you." He leaned his cheek on her head.

Lily smiled. "I think there's only one way you can truly comfort me."

"And what would that be?"

"Guess," she said.

Scorpius smiled, lifted her chin, then kissed her. She tangled her fingers in his hair. Scorpius cupped her face in his hands and pulled her closer.

After a few minutes of that they pulled away. "All better," Lily mused. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Me too," he admitted.

She laid her head on his chest. "Nice to know that I have you..."

Scorpius laughed. "Do you think maybe we could just try this out for a while. I mean a you and me? We don't have to tell anybody. If it doesn't work out we pretend it never happened, if it does great, then we go public."

Lily blushed. "Sounds like you've got this all figured out."

"I've had it figured out for a while. Is that a yes?" He rested his forehead on her shoulder

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>And for the next couple of days they caught each other between classes and before dinner and after and late in the common room. Every time Lily saw Scorpius give Clara a kiss on the cheek it was like a punch in the stomach. Every time she saw them snogging it was like a stab in the heart. Scorpius noticed the pained expression she wore when this happened and always gave her a reassuring smile.<p>

When they were away together though, it was like the whole world disappeared. She was happier than usual. Sometimes they'd just sit in the common room at around 3 A.M. entangled in each other's arms doing homework. Lily would eventually get bored and play with his fingers. He'd laugh than kiss her temple, holding her close.

They were very cautious though. They made sure no one would discover them.

To Lily, the only thing that would make it better was if they could do this in public. Even though she loved Clara, she couldn't wait to shove Scorpius in her face. Lily was a girl with hormones, what could you do?

* * *

><p><strong>Longer like I said! YAY! And they are finally together! The story's not over yet though... There will be some... Er... Problems. Lol please review! With all the alerts and favorites I'm not getting as many reviews.<strong>

**If you like the story review, don't just read, favorite, and leave... It makes me said :(**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE, FAVORITE, OR SUBSCRIBE!**

**-I-Just-Roll-Like-That**


	15. Chapter 15

Lily made a stink face at Scorpius. "Boys, are just... Inhuman." She shook her head, revolted.

"This is not disgusting!" he exclaimed. "It's the circle of life." He made a circle with his hands to indicate it.

"Cutting open a dead beetle, is not the circle of life. It's the circle of Muggle science!" She scrunched her nose up.

He looked at her strange. "Science is what exactly?"

Lily just laughed. "You'll never find out." At the moment they were sitting outside under a tree by the lake. It still had only been a week since they'd gotten... Involved. "Poor beetle." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Scorpius lifted her chin, planting a light kiss on her lips. Laying her head on his shoulder, she said, "I don't like going behind Clara's back. I'm the worst best friend ever."

"We could tell her," he offered.

She shook her head. "That would make things worst."

"Then maybe you need to choose: me or your best friend?" His voice sounded slightly angry.

Lily glared at him. "That's not fair, Scorpius. Clara is my _best_ friend and has been since I was 11. I've only been with you for a week. Believe me, I don't want to wreck what we have, but I will end it if it puts my friendship with Clara at stake."

He stood quickly. "Then, obviously this-" he motioned between them "-isn't working. We shouldn't of even become friends." Before she could respond, he walked away.

Lily glared in his direction. _Be like that_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Numbly she played with her fingers, trying to pay attention to what Professor Binns was saying. It seemed to be just going in one ear then out the other. In fact, everybody seemed half asleep. Of course, Professor Binns didn't notice.<p>

In fact, Hugo was asleep, with a pile of drool spilling onto his desk. Out of boredom, Lily took her quill, then drew a mustache on his upper lip.

Lily glanced around the classroom. No one was paying any attention to her. Easily enough, she slipped out of the classroom. In the hallway, she took a shaky breath. It was icy, creating a fog.

Someone else was slipping out of classroom down the hall. The head was silvery-blond... She knew who it was. Her eyes filled with tears. She choked out his name. He didn't notice her, just kept on walking. Almost screaming in frustration, she walked down the hall, out of the castly, where she went to her tree. The trunk had a triangular hole in it, but it was large. Once there, she sobbed her eyes out. Not just because of Scorpius but because of everything.

Because she was no longer speaking to Clara. Because she hadn't told anyone that she'd had feelings for Scorpius, and it'd taken her this long to realize them. If she'd realized them earlier, Clara would never have developed her own for him. Then she would be able to date youngest Malfoy freely.

Lily hugged her knees to her chest. Because James didn't know about it. He was closer to her than Clara had ever been. She wished she could tell... She _would_ tell him.

Not yet though. She needed some time alone. A time away from the world, even if it meant sitting in a tree.

Lily walked out onto the Quidditch field, where a lone figure was hovering in the air. "James!" she called.

He looked down at his little sister. "Hi, Lily, something wrong?"

Hesitating, she said, "I need to talk to you..."

After explaining everything that had happened to her since the detention, she finished with, "Earlier I cried my eyes out."

James looked at her sympathetically. He hugged her, pulling her closer to his chest. "Feelings for Malfoy? Wow, I wanna see Uncle Ron's expression when he finds out." He chuckled.

"Ha ha, James... I just wanted to tell you because you're my brother and I love you." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Albus is your brother too," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know... But you're more fun. But I love him too. Don't let him know that I said you were more fun. He'd blow." Lily smiled for the first time in a while.

James laughed. "Okay. But if you still like Malfoy and he likes you, I'm sure Clara would understand..." He brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Promise me you'll think about it."

She sighed. "I promise..."

* * *

><p>The end of the next year soon came. She and Clara drifted a part, and Lily and Malfoy never talked. Instead, Lily found friends in Hugo and Freddie.<p>

That's how she found herself at the Three Broomsticks with both of them. "I wonder what I got on my O.W.L.s!" Lily exclaimed. After spilling her secrets to James, she'd felt a little better.

"I don't care. We can all work at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, right?" Freddie asked. He wore the famous Weasley smile.

Hugo scoffed. "I'm going to be head of Misuse of Muggle Objects. Granddad said Muggles are fascinating!"

"Fine, what about you, Lily?" Freddie turned his chair towards Lily.

"No, sorry. I want to work at St. Mungo's Hospital since my best subject is Potions... Makes the most sense, doesn't it." Lily leaned back. It was hotted now and they'd all had to shed their robes. Lily wore a plain T-shirt and jean shorts, while the boys wore Quidditch jerseys and jeans.

Freddie groaned. "You guys are leaving me!" His extra dramtics were noticed by people at other tables.

"Freddie, lower your voice," Lily hissed, hiding a smile. "We'll still visit each other, geez. We're not _dying_."

"Well, not yet," Hugo said.

"What you mean?" asked Lily.

Hugo made some weird gestures with his hands. "I mean, in two years we have the N.E.W.T.s! We're going to _die_!"

Both Lily and Freddie laughed. "True that," said Freddie. "But we should get back and pack. We leave in three days. I'm gonna miss Hogwarts."

"What's with the dramatics you too? We're not leaving Hogwarts forever, just for the summer..." Lily rolled her eyes, as they all packed up their stuff to head back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took forever to update... Well actually FIX chapter 15. I had another one but I didn't like it so I rewrote it. It might have a lot of mistakes I didn't reread it... I'm too lazy and I have to go to bed, I have school tomorrow.<strong>

**REVIEW! And if you're a Beta I would love to have one! :D**

**-I-Cannot-Wait-Until-March-23rd**


	16. Chapter 16

Lily shoved her robes into her trunk. She'd had this trunk ever since she was a first year. Now it was the last day of her fifth year. She bent down on her knees to retrieve her broom from under her bed.

Something soft brushed the back of her legs. "Stella," she whispered, scooping up the small black cat in her arms. "How'd you get up here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Gryffindor tower room?" Stella had managed to escape from Hugo 19 times since they'd really started hanging out together.

The little cat meowed in response. Lily scratched her behind her ears, causing Stella to purr like a car engine. "You sneaky little cat." She stood up, laying her broom on her trunk. "Let's get you back to your careless dad." Lily walked down the stairs, almost running straight into a short, curly-haired girl. "Whoa, sorr-, Clara?"

Wide eyes looked up at her. "Oh, hi, Lily." Her voice was cracked and squeaky, but she managed to remain her composure. The only thing that gave her away were her tear stained cheeks.

"Err, hi. Something happen?" Stella squirmed in her arms. Lily released the cat and it darted out of the open door as a Slytherin entered. "You look like you've been crying."

Clara wiped her eyes. "Oh, it's just that Scorpius broke up with me." Hearing his name was like a punch in the stomach to Lily, but hearing that they broke up made her feel like celebrating.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Clara. What happened?" The way that the two girls were talking almost made it seem like they'd never stopped being best friends.

"H-he said that he was in love with someone else." Then she made a big sob/choking noise. Lily could've sworn she almost threw-up.

Instead, all she said was, "Oh..." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry." What surprised her most was that, Clara threw her arms around Lily and sobbed into her shoulder. Lily patted her back awkwardly. "It's okay..." What made things worse was that Lily felt really guilty about the previos year and what happened with Scorpius. "I need to tell you something."

Taking her by the arm, Lily led her over to a couch by the fire. "What?" Clara choked out between sobs.

Lily then explained what had happened between her and Malfoy the previous year. She finished with, "Then I broke up with him because I felt super guilty about going behind your back." Her stomach churned with anxiety. At the same time it felt good to actually admit it.

Clara burst into fits of laughter, that eventually turned into louder sobs. Some Slytherins near them gave them odd looks. Lily just gave them glares. "I'm so sorry," Lily soothed. "I should've told you earlier."

"It's not that. I knew you liked him the whole times, it's just that when you said you didn't like him I went for it anyway, knowing I'd get hurt in the end." Lily hugged Clara then. "Now it's too late for the both of us."

Lily wanted to cry too then. "It's okay. We'll both get through this. Friends again?" She didn't try to hide the hopefulness in her voice.

"Best, forever." Both girls laughed and hugged. "Missed you, Lils."

"Missed you too, Clara." Lily drew back from Clara. "I have to finish packing. I'll see you on the train in an hour." Clara nodded and turned towards the fire. Instead of going back up to her dorm though, she slipped through the door, up and out of the dungeons. She found Scorpius leaning lazily against the castle exit. It was beautiful outside and birds chirped. "Hey, Malfoy!" she shouted at him.

The silver blond boy turned towards her. A look of confusion crossed his face. "Potter? What are you-" Before he could respond Lily slapped him across his face. "What the hell?"

"That's for hurting Clara!" She scowled at him.

"I didn't hurt her. I told her the truth, which is much better than hurting her. I didn't want to lead her into false pretenses." His voice was calm, but his eyes looked cracked and sad.

"And you couldn't of done it earlier and not waited until you'd been dating for over a year!" Her own voice held the anger and sadness she'd had over him for the past year.

He scoffed. "No, I wanted to see if I could try to love her like I love this other girl, but it turned out to be impossible. I apologize for any inconvenience."

Lily swallowed. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. It's Clara." She turned her back on him, wanting nothing more than to find James who was no longer at Hogwarts. Instead she found Albus packing up the last of the Quidditch items. "Albus?" she whispered.

He jumped, turning around. "Oh, Lily, hi, something wrong?" When he saw that she was on the verge of tears but also fuming with anger, concerned filled his every emotion. Swiftly he walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and waited for her to respond.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just going to miss you next year." She hugged him, crying into his shoulder. "All my brothers will be gone."

He kissed her head. "That's hardly true. You can always write to James and me. Plus, you have Hugo and Freddie. Don't forget there's quite a lot of the Weasley family, even if you are part of the youngest generation. Teddy wants you to write to him more often as well. You're never really alone, Lily. You have more than the average family who loves you to pieces."

She sniffled, then wiped her noise. "You're right. I'm just really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but don't get rid of me just yet. We still have a whole summer together, remember?" He laughed lightly.

Lily cracked of smile. "Wouldn't even consider it."

...

She laid her head against the window of the Hogwart's Express. Hugo, Freddie, and Clara sat with her in the compartment. Stella kept weaving herself around Lily's legs, making Odden sqwuak at her.

"Shut up, you stupid bird," Lily snapped at Odden. Stella let out an appreciative meow. Hugo plucked his cat off the ground into his lap.

"Stella seems to like you more than me," Hugo observed.

"Nah, I just feed her bits of bacon at breakfast." Freddie and Clara chuckled in response. Lily tried to get to sleep after that, but she was restless. Her cousins and friend chatted around her, while she pretended to sleep. In truth, she was still upset about Scorpius. She should've gotten over him a year ago and she had. Or at least she'd thought she had. She'd just buried it. It was uncovered when she bumped into Clara. Her heart still yearned to have him with her.

Not soon enough, the train pulled into King's Cross Station. Lily heaved her trunk out of the train. She spotted her parents waving at her. She smiled a true smile at them. "Well, I'll see you soon, Clara."

"Write to me, okay?" she asked.

"'Course." They both hugged, before Lily made her way over to her parents. "Hi, Mum, Dad." She hugged both her parents tightly.

"Something wrong, kiddo?" Harry asked his daughter.

She shook her head. "No, everything's-"

Lily was interrupted by, "Potter." In a moment someone had pressed their lips against hers. She was so surprised at first that she didn't respond. Then she was even more surprised when she saw it was Scorpius. Instead of reacting with her brain, she reacted with her heart. Lily kissed him back with all the passion, pain, sadness, and anger she'd felt over this past year, completely oblivious to her parents standing right behind her. Her wand clattered out of her hand. Scorpius placed both hands on Lily's face. This motion had a sort of protective and possesive meaning to it. Lily tangled one hand in his silvery, blond locks, the other on his shoulder. The only thing that forced them a part was the need for oxygen.

Harry stared at his daughter, not saying anything. Ginny stood with her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, my," was what she said.

Slightly out of breath, Lily asked, "Can I talk to him for a moment? Alone?" Harry looked like he was about to protest, but Ginny coaxed him away. "Scorpius?"

"Lily, I'm so sorry. Last year was a mistake. Asking you to choose between me and your best friend... I didn't know I was that selfish." Scorpius gazed at her like she was his Juliet. The longing in his look sent shivers down Lily's back.

"Yes, it was selfish. I wished you could've figured that out earlier." She touched the cheek that she slapped earlier. "But some people deserve second chances."

"But I don't deserve a second chance, Lily. I don't deserve you at all." His voice was pleading, filled with sorrow.

Lily shook her head, laughing. "That's the thing. It takes a big man to kiss a girl in front of her father, when their fathers hated each other in school, and her father is one of the most famous wizards of all time. It takes an even bigger man to admit that you were wrong and selfish and mean it. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I've wanted you since you showed me to the Owlery in my first year, just didn't know it. Don't ruin it now with a modest ego."

He looked like he was about to cry. Instead he pulled her close to him. Lily could hear his heart beating against his chest. "I can't lose you again."

"You don't have to." Then she pulled his face down to meet hers and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They're back together! I know it's fast but people PM'd death threats cause they broke up... I got them back together cheasily though! That make you happy? I'm probably going to have one more chapter after this. If you want a sequel tell me! I have an idea for one if you'd like.<strong>

**I like what Lily said about being a man and whatnot. Anyway, for all you Hunger Games fans, the Kid's Choice Awards, it's voting time. One of the categories is Best book. The choices are: Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, and Twilight. I love three of those books, and DOAWK is okay... I know this is a HP story but I'm promoting Hunger Games! PLEASE VOTE FOR IT! PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Also, check me out at .com and email me (It's not my real email, just my fandom email, so it doesn't have any real info) at **

**I obviously love the Hunger Games. Check me out at dA at .com**

**REVIEW! LATER!**

**-I-Cannot-Wait-Until-March-23rd**


	17. Epilogue

"Now what is this?" Lily asked. She picked up a small little rectangular prism, that had a wire attached to it.

"That's a Bluetooth." Clara took the small device, setting it back on the rack. She grabbed Lily by the wrist and dragged her out of Brookstone.

Lily looked utterly confused. "But it's not blue, nor a tooth. It makes no sense!" Muggles were absolutely absurd to her. They came up with the weirdest names and inventions. Honestly, who was going to use shoes with spikey points on the bottom? Cleats, she thought they were called.

"Don't ask me why they call it that! I didn't come up with it." After Lily's numerous complaints, it was obvious she'd become annoyed. "Now let's go get some frozen yogurt."

"Frozen yogurt? Muggles freeze yogurt? That sounds so weird!" Lily glanced around to see if anyone noticed her outburst. "I don't understand this at all."

"Ugh, Lily! We don't freeze yogurt! It's like ice cream, but better." She stopped pulling Lily when they were outside a pink and green shop. "Tutti Fruity. Let's eat." Lined alond the walls were levers, each with a different picture above them. "Get a cup, choose a flavor, and pull the lever. Not hard is it?"

Lily chose a cup from the stack at the counter, then pulled down on the lever. It kept coming though and didn't stop. Clara rushed over to her and pulled her hand off the lever. "Oops..."

"Lily! You don't want to get yogurt everywhere." Clara took a napkin, wiping the excess yogurt from the cup. "Here. Now go put toppings on it. Only one kind, and only a little."

The redhead took the cup from her best friend. She walked over to a counter with cubby holes in it, filled with different candies and fruits. She put a few strawberries on it, then waited for Clara. They weighed their yogurts, then Clara paid the cashier in Muggle money.

They walked out of Tutti Fruity into the warm summer air. "So... how's things with you and Scorp?" Clara asked, sitting down at a silver table.

A small smile lit Lily's face at Scorpius's name. "Oh... everything's fine. Mostly normal." She lazily scooped some yogurt into her mouth. The taste was sweet and cold.

"Yeah right! Spill now!" She leaned forward eagerly. Even after dating Scorpius for over a year she still felt uncomfortable talking about her relationship with him in front of Clara. "Please?"

Lily sighed. "Fine... he told me he loved me..." She whispered the last part mostly to herself. She still couldn't believe it. He hadn't even demanded that she stay it back. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

She knocked on the grey door of his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. He was still living with his parents until he had enough money to move out. "Come in!" someone shouted from behind the door. Lily turned the gold doorknob, entering the black and green room. Total Slytherin, screamed the room.

"Hey," she said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Scorpius sat lazily in the wooden chair at his desk made of black wood.

"Hi," he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his knee. She smiled, then laid her cheek on his silvery blond head. "There's something I have to tell you," he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

She shivered. "That doesn't sound good."

He laughed. "It's nothing like that, I promise. But what I tell you, I don't expect you to respond with the same thing... or at least right away." Scorpius brushed a loose red hair behind her ear. He stood up, pulling her with him.

Lily looked up into his grey eyes, waiting for him to say something. If someone would've told her she'd be dating Scorpius three years ago, she would've laughed or hit them. Now all she could imagine was a life with him. "Yes?" she breathed.

"Lily Luna Potter, I love you." Most guys would've said it too fast to understand. He said with such love and ease it felt so natural to her ears. That was the best part.

"Lily!" Clara screamed at her.

She blinked a few times. "What?"

"I've been talking to you for like five minutes! You off in Scorpius land again?" Clara teased.

Lily felt herself blush. "Of course not..." While she'd been remembering her day with Scorpius, she hadn't realized she'd finished her yogurt.

"Anyway, back to the point. Did you say it back?" Clara demanded. "Please tell me you said it back!"

"Actually, no... I didn't. I'm just not sure right now. For God's sake I'm only 17, Clara! For the moment I'm not sure about anything. Now I must go. I'm meeting-"

"Scorpius," Clara finished. "Gotcha'. See you later." Clara gave Lily a quick hug before Disapparating.

"Nice talking to you," Lily grumbled under her breath, then Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. She knew she was early, she just wanted to get away from her conversation with Clara. Instead she sat in a booth and ordered a glass of Butterbeer.

She spent the rest of the time alone tapping her fingers, finishing a letter to Hagrid, and drinking the rest of her Butterbeer. "Someone bored?" a cold voice asked from behind her.

"Very," she replied nonchanantly. "Care to join me?"

"It's what I came for." Scorpius Malfoy slid into the booth across from her. Lily laced her fingers in his, enjoying the field of his cold skin on her warm skin. "Hi," he said finally. She smiled at him, not saying anything. Scorpius raised his eyebrow suspiciously at her. "What?" Still she said nothing. "What?" he finally demanded, annoyed. A smirk played at her lips. "What do-Oh..." When he got the message, he leaned across the table, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied contently. Lily leaned back in her seat, her hand still in his. She was more of a bronze skinned from playing so much Quidditch, while he remained paper white in contrast. "We still have to tell my extended family about us. You know aside from Hugo and Freddie."

"Oh, that's gonna be fun." The sarcasm in his voice was more obvious than him being a Malfoy.

Lily fidgeted nervously in her seat. "I was hoping you'd come to my family dinner tonight. My Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rosie, and Hugo are going to be there. Plus my parents and brothers obviously. I thought we'd start small. See how they take it?"

"Only if you want to, Lily. If you're not comfortable with it I-"

"I want to tell them. I really do." She could hear the pleading in her voice. She almost sounded like a child begging for cookies.

"Okay, we'll tell them then."

Lily ran her hands down her jeans nervously. Everyone sat at the table, minus one. Her parents and Aunt and Uncle chatted lightly, while her brothers conversed with her cousins. She was the only one not talking.

Her parents knew that Scorpius was coming over so they could announce it. Though her dad was a little hesitant about the relationship at first, he eventually gave in.

Where is he? Lily thought. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she announced. All eyes turned towards her.

"Expecting someone, Harry?" she heard Uncle Ron ask her father as she exited the dining room to the foyer.

Lily opened to door. In the moonlight, his hair looked pure silver. "Whoa" was what came out of her mouth. "I mean, hello. Come on it, Scorpius." She offered him her hand when he entered, closing the door behind her.

Scorpius wore a gray cashmere sweater, with dark jeans. His hair was neat as always, but a black ring glinted on his right middle finger. It was cool to the touch when Lily took his hand to lead him into the dining room.

"It's okay," Scorpius said when they were outside the dining room door. "You can do this." His hand gave her a supportive squeeze. They entered the dining room, causing all conversation to go silent.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron asked, his cheeks turning a crimson red. "Is that seriously Scorpius Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

Lily took a deep breath. "Yes, Uncle Ron, it is. I think the silvery blond hair and pale skin is enough to prove that." She tried to keep her voice calm and light. "And to answer your first question, we're dating."

Ron stood up so fast he almost knocked the table over. "Do you know what his father did, his grandfather-"

"Yes, I'm aware of what his father and grandfather did but not him. Seeing a big difference there, aren't you?" Lily raised her eyebrow at him, daring him to challenge her.

Her Aunt Hermione smiled brightly. "That's wonderful, Lily! I'm so happy for you." Rosie nodded in agreement to her mother.

"Harry, don't you want to say something about this?" Ron asked his best friend furiously.

"I've known for over a year, Ron. I'm fine with it. Can you please not ruin my table cloth?" Harry asked politely. Ginny sent her brother a scowl.

"Over a year? How am I just now hearing about this?"

"Quite easily actually. I'm at Hogwarts most of the year and the subject was never brought up as a dinner conversation. Thanfully my parents, brother, Hugo, and Freddie know how to keep their mouth shut," Lily explained.

Ron rounded on his son. "You've known, Hugo, and never told me?"

Hugo's ears turned red like his father's did when he was embarrassed. "Well you never asked. Plus, it's really none of your business. She's Uncle Harry's daughter, not yours. That's little miss Know-It-All over here," Hugo said, pointing his fork at his sister.

"Hey!" Rose explaimed. "I told you not to call me that!" She hit her brother upside the head.

"What do you have to say?" Ron asked, glaring at Scorpius.

Scorpius looked a little surprised to be addressed by him like that. "What do I have to say? All I have to say is that I want to make Lily happy, but I don't want to come between her family."

Ginny stood up. "Enough," she commanded her brother. "Hugo was right, this is none of your business. You hardly even deserve to know."

"How can you say that, when his father-His grandfather basically sent you into the Chamber of Secrets with that diary?" Ron yelled at his sister.

Ginny said with clenched fists, "I don't like his father or his grandfather first of all. Second of all, he didn't purposely give me the diary. That was pure bad luck. Third of all, I'm not judging him on his family, I'm judging him on his actions and the way he treats my daughter." She turned to Scorpius with a tight smile, still fuming with anger from her brother's behavior. "Please, both of you sit down."

Lily dragged him over to where she sat earlier by Hugo. Scorpius looked out of place but sat next to her anyway. Both of the Weasley siblings took their seats again. "Now, how about dinner?" Harry asked.

Everyone agreed, wanting nothing more than to clear the tension in the air. Their house elf, Dilly, served all of them food. Lily say her Aunt slip a Galleon into the elf's hand under the table.

Once the tension had cleared, they all made conversation, Scorpius joining in once in a while. Some how, the conversation had gotten to when Harry and Ginny first met. Ron answered looking like he was trying not to pee his pants. "Mum, look! It's Harry Potter! Mummy, Mum look!" Ron imitated his sister in a little girl voice.

"I did not do that! You know I didn't!" Ginny's cheeks had turned a bright red. Harry was holding in her own fits of laughter. All of the kids had already started to laugh, even Scorpius.

"Ahh, but you were thinking it," Ron teased. "Mum, it's Harry Potter! Remember! I have a poster of him!"

It was clear that Ginny had stomped on his foot under the table. Lily smiled at Scorpius. "Much better," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>It's over! :( I'm gonna make a sequel if y'all want though. This was beta read by: FreezingSaphire<strong>

**-I-Cannot-Wait-Until-March-23rd**


End file.
